Thawing A Heart Of Ice
by irockz303
Summary: This is my first story, a crossover between A:TLA and Vampire Knight! They're both my favorite shows to watch, and I figured 'Hey why not write a crossover'. This story focuses around Katara after tragic events happen. She had been through a lot, and no longer is the same person, shes much more distant now. Who will beable to brake past her icy heart. Read to find out! CONTINUING!
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This is my first Fanfiction that has ever made it onto the actual cite, please no flames, but constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. I just love both Vampire Knight, and Avatar The Last Airbender, sooo I decided to write a crossover. This chapter is only a prologue type thing to introduced the setting. Please for give all errors that I may have missed, I'm not the best proofreader.

Me: I'll only stay it one ti-

Katara: irockz303 doesn't own Vampire Knight, A:TLA or the characters. *smirks* or me! The disclaimer will only be said once because every one knows it's true.

Me: *sobs softly* Katara is right no mat-

Katara: Lets get to the story!

Me: Okay, Miss. Bossy Boots! Enjoy!

Many things happen in life that can't be changed. Many rueful moments pass while you can only stare out a frosted glass window with sorrowful, and downcast eyes; knowing that you can't change the outcome of what has been destined to be. That's why I have made the decision to keep people at arms with, not letting anyone pass the invisible barrier that I had put up, being too afraid of being tormented with more mental suffering, and run the risk of loosing what's left of my sanity. Sometimes I will confine myself to my room for three or four days, huddled in a corner with my chin tucked away safely behind my knees, while my hands fiddle with the bottoms of my pants, reliving the nightmare I had gone through two years ago.

The terror consumes my senses, my eyes puffy, and wet from the images of my dearly beloved brother dying in my arms. My ears recreating the terrible scream of when one of my best friends selflessly pushed me out of the way of falling debris, only to be crushed into an unrecognizable human pulp. The smell of burning flesh, and smoke freshly filling my nose to the point of vomiting.

Then came the part when I had woken up on a cold patch of snow in my burnt, tattered beyond repairable clothing, and even with my highly skilled hands when it came to mending clothes, even I couldn't repair it. Though I grew up in the south pole, encountering many brutal winters, and temperatures below negative fifty, I knew very well that being exposed to the harsh bitter cold could kill a person within minutes after being wrapped in its deathly blanket of ice.

I remembered that two kind people took me in, a husband and wife to be precise. Their kind hearts open wide for me giving me the love that I so desperately needed, after witnessing a traumatic experience like the one I had endured. I lived with these kind people for two years, and I had grown to like, no… I grew to love them as if they had been my own parents, I began to trust them enough that I showed them my wonderful ability to manipulate the water in the air, plants or even when it just sat idly in a glass bowl, and from the look of admiration on their faces made me feel the empty void in my chest seal shut some. Though they did say it would be best to keep it secret from everyone unless I felt I could trust them not to pass any unnecessary judgment. I more-or-less agreed. In the world I have been put in, no one possessed my treasured ability to waterbend.

Though I was never to keen on keeping my bending secret from the rest of the world, I did so to help protect myself. If someone were to find out I could end up as some scientists next experiment, but I was aloud to 'fake bend' if that's what you call it, meaning I practice the fast and slow movements of my bending without actually manipulating the water around. Though I do admit it was quite difficult at first, to just drop something that called to you from every direction, but being the quick learner that I am I was soon able to move between using and not using my bending in the blink of an eye.

During the two years living with the loving couple, I had the pleasure of meeting the husband's brother named Kaien Cross, the headmaster at a privileged school known as Cross Academy. As well as meeting his 'niece' Yuki who looked nothing like him and his 'nephew' Zero who also looked nothing like Kaien. I undoubtedly bonded with the two kids in a matter of only days. I felt as if I was picking up the many broken pieces of my shattered personality, and was trying to glue them back together one at a time, eventually bringing back bits, and pieces of the caring yet over protective nature that had once applied solely on my closest friends and family. Zero never appreciated my motherlyness towards him, but he was a guy after all, but Yuki didn't seem bothered at all! Telling me that she likes the fact that I'm like an older sister to her. I didn't see them that often since they lived in Japan while I lived in Britain, but we kept regular contact.

Over the last two years with my new family my adopted parents had urged me into participating in things other than my combat to help preoccupy my mind from drifting off to the past, and I agreed wholeheartedly. So I looked through many different hobbies, seeking one that would fit my interest just perfectly. Then I found it the moment I sat down on a cushioned bench in front of eighty-eight white ivory keys. The moment I placed my tanned hands on the cold, smooth keys of the grand piano I instantly felt a familiarity to it, though I know I have never heard of a piano, let alone play one before. I hummed a soft melody that Iroh had managed to drill into my head, and mimicked it nearly perfectly on the beautiful instrument, and before long I was playing like a pro, keeping my mind off of my dreadful past that continues to haunt my subconscious.

They say that bad things happen to good people, and I would love to meet the person who created the damn phrase, and strangle them with a rope until their eyes were as dead as mine are now… again. All throughout my life it has been nothing but hardship after hardship. I have never been granted piece for an extensive amount of time, because that would just be too boring for the creator of the universe.

I stared at my ablaze home upon returning from a long day at school, feeling my heart drop into my shoes as memories flooded my mind of a blackened sky with hundreds of smoldering buildings lining the ashy streets of the Fire Nation. I grasped my head vividly shaking it trying to make my home return to the normal tall, brick building it was. I sobbed making a break for the angry red and orange house that mocked me with is black ashen clouds, lingering above the house. Tears cascaded down my tan cheeks like an overflowing riverbed, unable to be tamed.

I was nearly ten feet from the door of my home, close enough to feel the hot flames lick at any exposed spot of skin I had, while the air became thick and suffocating making my breathing fall and become nothing but ragged hisses and chokes. The door was just out of my reach, while time seeming to taunt me as a ran a quick as I could but felt as if I could never reach the handle, and I never did grasp it because a person, presumably a man, threw his arms around my middle pulling me back away from the smirking flames as it continued to mock me. I flailed in his arm so intensely that I temporarily broke free, screaming many incoherent things at him, while he yelled for another person to help contain me. I continued to struggle in their arms biting, scratching, kicking all while yelling much profanity at them.

They pulled me back, furthering my distance from my dying home, listening to the fire continuing to howl in a triumphant victory against me. I was pulled across the black asphalt of the street, until I seen four firefighters stampede out of my house with two stretchers. I felt my eyes widened in shock, the tears falling faster while my mind cracked. This couldn't have happened again, the people I had grown close to, the people that I had come to love were swiped away from me again. My struggling had increased tenfold as I fought to reach them, but before I managed to free myself from the tight grasps of the two men, I felt a needle pierce the soft skin of my forearm, and soon my senses began to feel numb.

My screaming and flailing soon halted, and the last thing I remember seeing before falling into the darkness was the two people that I had bonded with since that tragic day two years ago, being placed carefully in an EMT. At that moment, I felt my partly reconstructed heart shatter back into millions of smaller pieces, and I vowed to never let anyone grow close to me again.

Author's Note: Okay, I know I know, some of it is quite depressing, but I promise that it will get better as more chapters come out, (depending if anyone likes the story at all)

Katara: WELL I HATE IT!

Me: It'll get better I promise. *hides behind table as icicles are shot in my direction.

Katara: You're a witch! Making me suffer so much!

Me: It's only for a little while, Katara.

Avatar gang: Why'd you kill all of us?

Me: It's all part of the plot.

Avatar gang: GET HER!

Me: *Pant and scream* please review *Dodging a rock and fire ball* the more reviews the more motivated I am *trip* to update *being dragged away* Thank you for reading! *insert dramatic horror movie scream*


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Hello, I'm back with the second installment of Thawing A Heart of Ice! *walks in on crutches* I hope you enjoy it. Errors errors, I'm sorry if you see errors.

Katara: *glares* I despise you.

Me: Now now, Katara, that's not nice-

Katara: You made me completely mental last chapter! Also what I said just now is a compliment compared to what my friends are saying about you!

Toph: Quit whining, Sugar Queen, at least you're not dead.

Katara: Go away, Toph! *Starts arguing with Toph*

Me: While they're arguing, lets get to the story!

My eyes fluttered open, but closed merely a second later due to the bright florescent light of the room I was in. My hands slowly rubbed my sore blue eyes, in hopes to lessen the irritation that dwelled menacingly in them. I opened my eyes for a second time with much more success now that I was used to the blinding artificial light, and took in my surroundings.

There was a small, wooden, brown bedside table with a little copper lamp sitting in the center to the right side, and a plastic white waste can stood empty on my left. I studied the soft cot that I lay on. Plastic white bed guards sat erect on both sides of the bed as if I were an infant, and may roll of onto the shiny linoleum floor. Out of the corner of my eye I seen a large window pain that displayed the beautiful pink, purple, and red sky that faded more and more towards twilight as the seconds past. Two empty chairs with leather green cushions, and metal frames were placed under the ever changing painting with a potted plant sitting on the table between them. Then on the opposite side of the room, a light colored wooden door was held ajar by the square metal stop, and as a results it leaked a considerable amount of light into the already bright room.

I stretched my arms over my head and yawned tiredly, then crawled past the guardrail, and slithered my legs off the bed and onto the floor without a second thought. My legs felt a bit wobbly after my first few initial steps, but the noodley feeling subsided as I ventured across the room to the ajar door. As I walked I passed a mirror, and noticed my rather disheveled appearance. I stopped in my tracks seeing my long wavy hair sticking up all over in an array of frizz, and my cheeks stained by tears while my eyes remained red and bloodshot. I sighed when I looked at the blue scrubs I wore and knew exactly where I was now, a hospital.

A grimace claimed my tearstained features as I drug my feet towards the open door, with my shoulders slumped and my eyes downcast. "This is a dream." I stated meekly. "I'm sleeping like a baby in my soft bed, snuggling up with my many pillows and blankets. All I need to do is wake up." I told myself hoping I was correct as I opened the door to the bright hallway.

I peeked my head out peering cautiously around the seemingly empty, and silent corridor. The only sound that was present at the moment was the soft sound of a television playing in, what I would assume, a waiting room at the end of the hallway.

A couple of nurses smiled at me as the strolled past towards a large kiosk type thing at the other end of the hallway. I merely nodded in reply to their docile smiles, then stepped into the hallway and out of the threshold of my room. 'Maybe my guardians are waiting for me.' I concluded finally, while I walked down the hallway towards the waiting room.

As I grew closer, soft voices seemed to waver through the television music, and the voices seem ever familiar. One was a bland and board sounding male, while the other was a highpitched energetic female. "She's probably devastated right now, and here you are, acting like you don't even care at all!" The girl said, with hinted anger lining her voice.

"I do care-"

"You don't seem to! You're just scowling at the television!" The girl growled out in frustration.

"What the hell do you want me to do? Join you and pace in a big circle!? No thank you." The man hissed, and if I could have seen him that moment he'd probably have steam seeping from the top of his head.

I recognized the voices alright, and I had indeed been correct when I stepped into the waiting room only to see a tall, silver haired, scowling man accompanied by a short, brunette girl with big brownish-red eyes. 'When I said maybe my guardians are waiting for me, I didn't mean the guardians of Cross Academy. Though it is nice to see them… I guess.' I stood in the doorway of the only non-bright room in the hospital, waiting for the pair to stop arguing with each other for more than five minutes, so I could inquire why they are here, and not in school right now. As I waited, I leaned nonchalantly against the wooden doorframe observing Yuki and Zero a bit closer. Yuki must have let her hair grow a bit, because now it gently curved slightly over the cream colored long sleeved sweater she had on which contrasted nicely with the long dark blue skirt she wore. Her height, however, hadn't changed at all! She was still significantly shorter than Zero, and still shorter than me by about five inches. I smirked to myself while I reminisced all the teasing that came from me that just concerned her height.

Then my eyes wandered lazily to the tall, gloomy, scowling Zero. He wore a plain white t-shirt with a dark gray overcoat that hung wide open, and denim grayish blue jeans covered his long legs that made up at least one half of his height. His faded violet eyes shown partly threw an askew mess of semi-long silver hair, and his ear had a couple silver bands towards the top. The smirk on my face broadened at the site. 'Look's like old Zero's going for the bad boy look.' I chucked warmly to myself while I sighed afterwards, causing the pair to look in my direction. "Haha, next it'll be handguns and prostitutes." I giggled to myself once more, then glanced up to seen two contorted faces that emitted utter confusion.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Zero stated flatly, while I merely wave my hand and dismissed my first statement. Before Zero or me for that matter could say anything, Yuki attacked me nearly making us topple over onto the dusty brown carpet. Her grip was tight, almost tight enough to where I couldn't breathe anymore, but I didn't mind the extra affection from her.

The dark haired girl took a small step back, with her hands gently resting on my shoulders. Her face grimacing slightly, while her big innocent eyes became glassy with water forming in the corners. I stared at her for a minute trying to learn the reason she looked so sad and depressed. A few more seconds passed slowly by, and an answer dawned upon me. "Has Zero been picking on you again, Yuki?" With that statement spoken I earned a disgruntled hiss from the sullen man that stood three feet away from me, while I pulled Yuki into my arms into a baby-like embrace. "Don't worry anymore, Yuki, big sis is here to silence all of your fears and worries." I patted her back soothingly, but felt the petite girl stiffen so much any rock statute would have been jealous.

I pushed her away with a small grin lining my face, while Yuki and Zero shot me partly shocked gazes. "So… what are my two favorite cousins doing here? Christmas brake is still over three months away." I stated matter-of-factly, and watched their faces contort into a cross between pity and dumbstruck. "Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked, while folding my arms loosely across my chest, and a concerned grimace graced my face.

Yuki and Zero shared a glance which must have translated a whole conversation between them because Yuki shook her head in agreement, while she wipe one of her watering eyes with the palm of her hand. "Katara," Zero began softly, kindly, which was completely out of character for him. Something horrific must have happened to provoked this kind of behavior from the stoic perfect. "the fire, your home was caught on fire… your parents were inside and… " he looked away from my eyes down to the carpet, while I tried to register what he just informed me of.

I stared at him, horror lining my widened eyes, while my mouth parted slightly. My head shook in denial while my hands waved back and forth in front of me. "N-No! Zero, my parents are lying in their room reading the paper or something, waiting for me to wake up so we could have breakfast together!" I spoke angrily, feeling my eyes begin to water with hot unshed tears desperately trying to escape, but my will held strong and I refused to shed them. "I'm asleep in my room huddled under a pile of blankets and pillows, and I'm dreaming of you two!" My eyes then snapped onto Yuki. "Tell me I'm right, Yuki! I'm sleeping and this is only a dream!" I shouted while I firmly grabbed her by the shoulders gently shaking her. Her watery eyes briefly met mine, and when they did the truth shined right through the unshed tears. At that moment my hands fell from her shoulders, and I took a few steps back, shaking my head.

I once again stood in the threshold of the waiting room, but this time my fingers dug into the sides of my scalp further messing up my hair, not that it really mattered much at that moment. My mind was too preoccupied with the images of my burning home filling my line of sight. I once again seen my parents being carted away on stretchers and into the white EMT's. I remembered the flames laughing in my face as I fell unconscious due to the sleeping agent someone had given me. I thought it was only one big terrifying nightmare, like the ones I still have from the event that happened two years ago. This can't be real, it can't be real. I tried to drill the words in my head as if saying them over and over will make it true, but reality is a cruel bastard.

I took another step backwards, and bumped into a body behind me, and on instinct I whirled around only to be met by Kaien's sad empty eyes. "It seems that you've woken up after a day of being unconscious." He stated softly, and sniffled. "I have just finished filling out all the paperwork which made me your current guardian, my dear niece." I stared at him as if he had grown a second head. 'Current guardian he stated. So that means that I really have been orphaned once more.' I felt my eyes grow sore to the point of eruption, which they did. I fell to my knees, my chin quivering prominently, and completely unaware of how hard I hit the ground since my mind had fallen into shambles. My arm snaked around me in hopes to contain the vivid shaking I was now experiencing, and little it helped. I leaned forward on my arms while my hair became a makeshift curtain around the sides of my face, unintentionally hiding the two mini streams rushing down my cheeks, not that it really mattered. Anyone passing by could clearly see that I was crying my shattered heart out.

I felt a pair of soft cream colored arms wrap around me from the side, pullinc my head onto Yuki's chest in attempts to soothe my mind, but her efforts failed miserably as I continued to sob uncontrollably into her chest. My loved ones have been, yet again, taken from me and I couldn't do anything about it…

The next five or six days was a complete blur to me, my body may have been with Zero, Yuki, and Kaien but I might as well have been a remote controlled robot, because mentally I was dead. When someone would say something to me no words rattled past my lips, it was as if I had become deaf, and any outside sound didn't register into my brain. When someone talked to me, my blue eyes that were once filled with spark which are now dead, and empty merely stared off into oblivion, never making contact with anyone's eyes. I had stopped eating all together. Causing my stomach to begin to concave inwards, and my face lost its color, and became more and more poller. Dark rings formed around my eyes from the lack of sleep I have been getting. Reason being is when I fall asleep I see nothing but fire, and hear the shrilly screams of my dearly departed friends and family. I had become nothing but a zombie.

Kaien had went through my home one of the days, can't remember which, but he gathered anything that could be salvaged of mine, not that I really wanted anything from the house, all it would bring is more tears for me. When he returned from his scavenger hunt, he placed a heavy, smoky smelling, brown shoebox on my lap, telling me that there was a large filled up sketchbook along with my mom's silver rosary that had been passed down for generations, and a few silver and gold broaches that my father used for interviews. Then there was two full picture albums, one of which had me standing on the front looking over my shoulder, and smiled sweet and innocently at the camera. The other album had my parents standing on either side of me while I sat on a rock down in Daytona beach. I didn't dare glance through the albums knowing that I would only hurt myself more. That was the last time I would ever see myself in Britain, and the moment we pulled away from my old home and headed towards the airport, I felt my heart crumple up and decompose further.

After twelve or so hours on a plane and another four in a car, for the first time in my life I seen the tall walls and front gates of the well known school Cross Academy growing in the distance. When I thought of coming here before I would have been awestruck, but now that I have fallen and lost my soul along the way, Cross Academy no longer struck a cord with me. I now considered Cross Academy as nothing more than a few brick buildings and people that I would never speak to or form any bonds with. The private school was nothing, but a place that would make me completely miserable for as long as I stayed there.

I sat in the backseat with my shoebox of salvaged items in a shiny black car, next to an energetic Yuki who seemed not able to sit still for more than a few seconds at most. She rambled on and on to Zero who was driving at the moment. Going a good twenty miles under the speed limit, while Kaien slept soundly in the passenger seat. I normally would have teased him about driving like a granny in a retirement home, but due to my new depressive condition the words wouldn't form, and my vocal cords refused to work.

"Hey, Katara!" Yuki yelped in glee, but my eyes remained downcast and unresponsive like usual, and yet Yuki seemed to always talk to me even though I never said anything back to her. She seemed just content with me being in her company. "I can't wait for you to meet Yori! She's my best friend, and we also bunk together, and shop, and read, and do homework together. Then the other person I want you to meet is Kaname! I've known him since I was five-"

"Must you always drag him into all of your conversations! It would be nice not to hear about your damn boyfriend for a day!" Zero hissed. Apparently this Kaname guy was on Zero's shit list for reasons that eluded me completely.

"He's not my boyfriend, Idiot! I owe him my life! He's both kind and compassionate! Things that you're not because you prefer to act like a big jerk to everyone you come in contact with!" Yuki retorted spitefully. I thought her comment was a bit over the top but what could I say or do, he's the one she lives with on a regular basis.

"Could you quit insulting me so I can drive and not kill us!" The perfect growled. "Well you could kill me, I won't have to deal with those stupid screaming fan girls or the irritating Night Class." I heard Zero mumble to himself, obviously his statement wasn't intended for anyone to hear.

"Ha! You're driving at ten miles an hour-"

"Twenty-one!" Zero corrected quickly.

"Excuse me! Your driving at twenty-one miles an hour. Were not going nearly fast enough to kill us if we crash. There's probably a couple of grandmas sitting back somewhere making fun of you because there's someone who drives slower than them!" Yuki cackled loudly as Zero pulled up to a stop in front of the iron gates of Cross Academy.

Zero harshly shoved the Headmaster's arm until he was awake, and springy before he left the car. I just sat there, idly, the same way I had sat on the airplane and the long drive here. I hadn't even reached for the buckle to undo my seatbelt. All I did was sit there clutching the smoky smelling box. "Katara, were here you can get out of the car now." Yuki gently tapped my shoulder and whispered softly, as if I was a little kitten and the slightest loud sound would cause me to run and hide. I continued to sit motionlessly on the leather seat of the car, completely unaffected by her soft words and gentle touch. She sighed, reaching over me to unbuckle and pull the seatbelt away from me, since she figured that I wasn't going to complete the task anytime soon. "Come on, Kat. You need to pull yourself together. You can't live the rest of your life as a human zombie." Her words were wasted on deaf ears, because I made no sign or movement that I had even heard her.

The young guardian stalked away from the car leaving my door wide open. A cool autumn breeze grazed my cheeks, and my unkept hair obscured my vision. The wind went completely unnoticed by me, even though I could feel it and smell it, but my brain refused to let me respond to it. Another minute passed, and Zero suddenly appeared next to me. "Come on." He muttered, while he gently pulled me up out of the car. He shut the door with a slam letting go of me for only a few seconds, but I fell to my knees clutching the box to my chest as the top half of my body fell forwards onto the dusty, dirt ground. Three pairs of black shoes surrounded me while I lay lifelessly on the ground, and continued to remain unaware of my surroundings. "She's become a human rag doll!" Zero shouted. "If she keeps this behavior up… she's gonna die." He muttered quietly thinking that I hadn't heard it, but to his misfortune I did. I much rather die than stay alive in this miserable world that's filled with nothing but sadness.

"Could you carry her, Zero?" The headmaster asked and apparently he agreed, because only seconds later he had picked me up bridal style. "Thank you. Now would you both follow me to one of the small guest cottages since there aren't any other open rooms in the girls Sun dormitory."

"Wow, you're so lucky! You practically get your own little house!" Yuki squeaked joyfully as she fell in step with Zero. "In one guest cottage you get a kitchen/dining room, a living room area, two bedrooms both of which are on the second floor, and two bathrooms one being in the master bedroom!" Yuki explained as we walked down a dirt path towards our destination.

I could hear many whispers from what I assumed to be the students of the Day Class, and the whispered comments mostly consisted of, 'Who is that girl that Kiryu is carrying?' I merely ignored the stares I received from them, keeping my eyes firmly up towards the tops of the coloring trees, making no eye contact with them.

During our voyage to the guest cottage, we passed another gate that had a moon above it. That must be where the Night Class that Zero hates so much resides during the day, another minor detail about this school that I could care less about. And just like that, the gate was passed by and forgotten about by me.

Soon we stood in front of the so called guest cottage, and I let my head swivel away from the treetops to intake the sight of the building. As Yuki had said earlier, it was two floors and looked relatively small on the outside while it still held a cozy winter home feel.

Zero drew to a halt a few feet from the door, and without a second thought from him, I had been set down gently on my feet, still clinging to the brown shoe box as if I would perish if I dropped it for a mere second. My feet took three or four wobbly steps toward the door, but I stopped abruptly.

During that very moment, the events that had occurred over the last seven days came crashing over me like a massive title wave that had flooded the beach yet again. I felt my breathing stop altogether as I stared blankly ahead of me. My body began to tremble in horror. I dropped my box with the contents spilling out everywhere on the cold ground, and to my dismay my knees buckled causing me to fall to the ground once again. My hands made their way to the sides of my head, and involuntary dug into my flesh. A few choked sobs and gasps parted from my lungs after I shook my head in terror. "No," I hissed, my voice weak and scratchy from the lack of usage. "No no," then, without any warning, a scream erupted from the back of my throat, echoing throughout the grounds of the school.

I sobbed uncontrollably, and made a vow proclaiming from this moment on my heart will remain frozen, and to never be thawed, for I will only suffer more loss…

Author's Note: I guess you can say this chapter was quiet long, but I love adding detail to my pieces of work. I really hope you liked it.

Katara: …

Me: You okay?

Katara: *glares* You made me even more mental than you did in the last chapter!

Me: They say it gets worse before it gets better.

Katara: You made me a big wimp! And you made Zero carry me, and I'm never that depressing!

Zuko: Haha, funny, Katara! *snicker*

Katara: Like you have room to talk, Mister-I-have-to-go-sulk-in-a-corner-because-I-can't-take-a-joke! *Zuko leaves* SEE WHAT I MEAN!

Zero: Fine! Next time I'll drag you across the damn ground by your hair! *sneer*

Katara: Shut up granny!

Yuki: *Cracks up* Zero drives like a granny!

Me: *sigh* everyone please calm down-

Hanabusa: Hey! When do I get to come in? *ignored* Hello? *ignored* HEY! AUTHOR GIRL!

Me: Soon! Goddamn you're a pest!

Katara: Who are you?

Hanabusa: *shock* I'm Hanabusa Aidou. *charming smile* who are you, cutie?

Katara: *blushes* I'm Katara?

Hanabusa: *Kisses hand* Pleasure to meet you. *arm snakes around her waist, pulls close*

Me: Hey hey! You're not supposed to know her yet!

Sokka: HANDS OFF MY SISTER!

Katara: *blushing*

Zero: Get out, Aidou!

Hanabusa: Make me, Kiryu!

*big brawl between everyone brakes out, and a big dust cloud rises*

Me: *hobbles far away* anyways I hope you all liked it. Remember to revie-

Katara: *screams* BLONDIE HERE BIT ME!

Me: *facepalm* Dammit, Hanabusa! *pulls Hanabusa off of Katara's wrist* Hey, Aang! I could use some of your peacemaking skills right about now

Aang: Okay! *tries to help, but got pulled into the dust cloud by someone*

Katara: *hides behind me shaking*

Sokka: YOU! *attacks Hanabusa with boomerang*

*brawling continues*

Me: *sigh* Well remember the more reviews I get the more inspired I am to write. Good Morning, Good Day, and Good Night to all!


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Sorry about the long wait. Writing on my phone is a big pain in the ass, but soon my troubles will vanish because I'm gettin' my laptop Friday, which will make my whole writing life a lot easier! But the updates may not come any quicker, or may stop altogether, if I don't get some type of feed back soon.

Katara: Quit your wining!

Me: *curls up in an emo corner*

Katara: Hey! Stop that!

Me: *falls on side*

Katara: *face palm* Great! Since she's busy crossplaying as a genderbent Tamaki Suoh, I suggests you all get to reading the story ahead, and I hope you like whatever it is that she has written in this chapter.

It was a cold, gloomy, late October evening on the grounds of Cross Academy. The wind held a certain chill to it, which made me tug down the white and black striped hat on my head, while pulling the soft white scarf up past my nose to block out the chilly autumn breeze, and preserve the remaining warmth that threatened to escape from me. I sat on the dying green grass across from a small Koi fish pond, which would ripple every so often due to the fishes appetite for the small bugs that had managed to trap themselves on the surface of the pond, or when a orange, red, or brown leaf would slowly descend onto the crystal-clear water.

I sighed sadly, as I stared down at the sketch pad in my lap while I tapped a mechanical pencil gently to my cheek, falling back into deep thought. I've been here at Cross academy for the last two weeks and seen absolutely no increase in my mental stability, and though they say only time will heal all your wounds, but for me it doesn't seem that time wants mine to heal, because everyday when I close my eyes all I can see are clouds of smoke swirling in the sky, ashen streets with fire engulfing every place that I have ever grown a connection to, and the remnant bodies of my beloved friends and family. The horrible and vivid imagery that my mind continues to conjure in my eyes is really beginning to take a toll on me, both mentally and physically.

Several highpitched shrieks and screams echoed a good distance away from me, followed by two or three more girls running from the Day Class dorms paying no mind to me as they continued trotting towards the mass of black and white blazers that were huddling around the iron gates of the Night Class dormitory. I rolled my eyes at the childish behavior that came from fifteen, sixteen and seventeen year old girls, while I focused back on the realistic drawing of the pond in front of me.

I shaded a small circular rock while my mind pondered about the Day Class girls ridiculous behavior. All this ruckus over a group of boys in a different class, I mean really, what was the point of all of it? They're just people in a different uniform! Nothing is really that exciting about them, other than the fact that they attend school during the night while sleeping during the day. That's the only distinguishable difference between the Day Class and Night Class. It's almost like their vampires. An amused yet still irate smirk lined my face as I compared the Night Class to the mythical demons that drank the blood of humans to stay alive, but it lasted all of two seconds as a careless and clumsy light haired girl tripped over me in her rush to the Night Class gates.

The second her hazel eyes realized that I was the person who she clumsily tripped over, her body convulsed downwards into a deep sincere bow. "I-I'm so so sorry, Katara, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. I-I hope I didn't ruin your picture." The short girl stated meekly, sounding as if she had committed the worst crime known to mankind.

My eyes narrowed, and I lazily scanned the terrified look on her ghostly pale skin, then I glanced down at my sketchpad only to see one of the corners folded in a dog-ear fashion. It wasn't terrible since it was only a small part of the corner, my optimistic half told me. "It's fine, now get the hell outa here!" I barked as I set my sketchpad on the brown bag that lay next to me, and made a shooing motion with my free hand. The girl flinched at the harshness that lined my scratchy voice, and bowed once again towards me, then scurried off towards the crowd of screaming fan girls.

I frowned sadly, glancing up to see the overcast in the sky beginning to darken with night on the prowl as I thought about the girl I had just glowered at. The students of the Day Class had become just as scared of me as they were of Zero, because I had chosen to keep everyone I came in contact with at a great distance. I didn't want to grow attached to anyone here just for them to be brutally snatched away from me, and I had vowed the day I had come here that I will learn to live with a frozen heart to keep it safe, which meant to sever all bonds with people, and never form any new ones. Choosing this course of action on my part has come with many drawbacks, one of which included the friendships I had created with both Yuki and Zero. In order to protect myself I have to distance myself from them, but no matter how much I ignored them or yelled at them, they still manage to keep the bond between us strong.

Yuki would come and stay at the cottage that had been branded my home, and sit next to me on the couch telling me about her day. Even though I almost never responded to any of her chittering, she still would always start a one-sided conversation with me. Zero on the other hand, did things a little differently. Sometimes when he wasn't patrolling the grounds or glued to Yuki's hip, he'd come to my cottage only to lay on the couch and take a nap, or just sit somewhere and study something. He'd even go there just to cook food and leave. That behavior was completely unorthodox for any sane person to understand, but for Zero it's like he's indirectly saying go ahead, try and get rid of me and see how far you get. The thought almost brought a smile to my face, but I held it back only to keep the indifferent facade that I have recently adopted.

A few moments passed while I sat idly on the frigid ground, listening to the song that hummed gently through the breeze while my eyes closed slowly in bliss. Images of Sokka with a mouthful of seal jerky, and Aang slinking back away from him because he hated the smell of said jerky had surfaced to the front of my mind. It was a chilly night in late autumn, kinda like it was here, and we were camping under the stars enjoying the company of each other. I shook my head disbelievingly, because for the first time in a long time I actually thought of my brother with a good memory in mind. Oh how I can't even begin to express how much I miss him right now.

I lie back on the grass with my gloved hands tucked behind my head, which made a nice makeshift pillow to rest on as I focused my attention on the clouds that seemed to become less dreary for some odd reason. I inhaled deeply, feeling the autumn air cleanse my lungs, and my eyelids began to droop feeling a wave of drowsiness wash over my conscious, continuing to ignore the loud screams of the Day Class girls as they fawned over the Night Class, until all I could hear was the evening wind.

What was even the point of their erratic behavior? What was so great about the Night Class? I guess I'll never know, because I've never took time out of my completely non-busy life to go gawk at a bunch of pretty boys. Haven't seen a single one since I first stepped onto the school grounds, and I intend to keep that streak alive and kicking. Also it would go against my vow of not establishing bonds with anyone if I were to interact with them anyways, so there really isn't any reason for me to waste my time meeting them just for me to end up ignoring them afterwards.

I yawned while I stretched my legs to where my knees unintentionally popped, and recrossed them after settling back into my previous position. Unconsciously I began humming the song that Iroh had drilled into my head named Four Seasons, and with the song being so simple my humming soon became the soft sound of my voice singing the lyrics. I seemed to be lost in my own world, landing in my own fantasy dreamland, and sprawling out comfortably on a cushioned cloud without a care in the world. "Winter Spring…Summer and Fall," I sung lovingly to myself, while my erect knee rocked back and fourth to the slow tempo. "Winter Spring… Summer and Fall." I sung a second time, listening to the wind's eternal dance with the colorful, fallen leaves. "Four seasons… four loves, four seasons, four loves." I finished, taking a deep breath before humming the short and simple tune a second time.

"You have a really beautiful voice." An unfamiliar velvety, smooth voice whispered no more than a foot away from me.

A sharp gasp of air filled my lungs, while my blue eyes fluttered wide open, and shock captivated my features. There was a guy leaning over me. His bright teal eyes staring directly into mine, and an alluring smile danced across the light complexion of his face that his pale blond hair curtained around slightly. I then took notice of his uniform, it was white instead of the black that I was used to seeing all the time, as a matter of fact I've never seen him before. Then it hit me! This guy must be a Night Class student I finally concluded. How typical, I say how lucky I am not to have met one of them, and what happens? One of them catches me singing.

I soon recollected my bearings, and my normal nonchalant grimace appeared on my features. "Sure." I mumbled almost inaudibly, and stood up. "You're the second person to interrupt my peaceful evening, so I do suggest you leave me alone before my mood falls further south." I replied snidely, and stretched my arms over my head, feeling a small pull in my shoulders. I glanced behind me and seen the blond boy's eyes widen, while the smile he wore disintegrated and his lips parted slightly. I rolled my eyes at the dumbfounded behavior he exhibited.

"Hmm, first time a Day Class girl has ever tried to shoo me away before. Apparently you don't know who I am-"

I glared at him while turning around to face him directly. "Nor do I care who you are! Right now you're being a nuisance, now get going! Don't you have class anyways!" I hissed, then pointed towards the school grounds gate, but when the blond boy merely chuckled at my command I felt my eyes grow even more narrow, and my features harden further into a scowl. This action of mine seemed to only make him laugh harder, and it wasn't the normal hoarse laugh most males have, no, his sounded more or less playful or flirtatious. "What the hell is so funny, Blondie?" I hissed crossing my arms childishly on my chest while tapping my foot impatiently, in hopes of a straightforward answer from him.

The blond smiled boyishly. "Aww, you and I haven't known each other for even five minutes and you've already given me a nickname!" I felt my glare fade, while a baffled gaze broke through to the surface. The boy looked at me, his head tilting to the right while his forefinger tapped his chin in thought before he spoke again. "You know, that glare of yours makes yourself look quite adorable, Cutie." He purred in a smooth voice hardly above a whisper.

My glare undoubtedly returned, and my hands placed themselves in the side pockets of the dark-blue sweater I wore. "Let me guess, you're the fruity type, aren't you." I stated nonchalantly, while kicking away a small rock from under one of my black boots as I watched my words sink in. At first he stared at me confused still processing my snide remark, but ten seconds later it must have clicked. The blond's teal eyes widened a considerable amount, while his once porcelain complexion became cherry-red. I snorted deciding to continue tormenting the Night Class student. "It seems that I'm correct, judging by your reaction, Blondie." I mocked.

"HEY-"

"Hay is for horses." I grumbled, while shivering from a whisk of icy wind that hit my face.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I am not of that persuasion." I watched his eyes narrow angrily at me and his fists ball up tensely. "Never in all my life have I met a girl who was this infuriating, and who would insult me for no good reason, but," Then his glare morphed back into that seductive and dangerous grin. "I'm willing to forgive you since your senses are obviously mixed up because of my stunning beauty, and unyielding charm." The blond boy proclaimed. Wow what a modest soul, he really thinks my senses are jarred because of his presence? Unbelievable! I murmured to myself feeling a cynical type of amusement gather up in the pit of my stomach. During my momentary distraction the boy surprised me by placing one of his arms around my shoulders which bursted my space bubble completely, and to make matters worse his free hand rested on my cheek forcing our eyes to meet. His smile remained sweet yet seductive, while mine face remained cold and unreadable. "Your mind has been blinded to my beauty. Does my deduction sound correct to you?" He asked, his voice low enough to where the wind nearly carried away his words without my ears hearing them first.

I could no longer contain myself, and I laughed right in his face. I heaved and hoed, I probably would've fallen over in a sheer fit of laughter if this guy wouldn't have had his arm around me. "Wow…I-I thought my brother was a bit on the egocentric side, but you, my good Sir, have taken the cake!" I stated, while my hearty cackling continued.

When I finally had collected myself enough to peer back up at the blond, his face had both shock and confusion written all over. "What are you saying?" He murmured leaning his face closer to mine.

"What I'm saying is that you're full of yourself. I mean really, there's nothing to look at!" That comment seemed to hit a nerve because the scowl that he wore was enough to incinerate someone on the spot. I smirked innocently at him while trying to maneuver myself out of his rather strong hold. "Now that I have permanently bruised your ego would you kindly let go of me, and get your hand off my face. It would be most appreciated, Blondie." I stated, mock kindness lacing my voice as I continued to squirm in his grasp.

"No!" He declared loudly in a very childish manner. "Not until you can be forgiven." He grumbled pulling me flush against him, and if that wasn't enough to embarrass me, he decided to run his forefinger gently along my top then bottom lip.

This was indeed the most embarrassing situation that has ever taken place in my life-actually second, because one time I walked in Sokka and Suki's tent and…ack-I felt myself quiver under his touch. Embarrassment filled throughout my body, and by now my cheeks were undoubtedly painted scarlet which spread from my cheeks, to my ears, and down to the base of my neck.

Soon my ears picked up on many squeaks and squeals in all directions, and to my dismay when I glanced around through the corner of my eye I seen a whole bunch of jealous glowers directed at me. I groaned inwardly wondering where Zero and Yuki were right now. I rolled my sapphire eyes, annoyed at the fact that those two were never around when I needed them. My focus returned to the teal-eyed menace that held me captive, and ran his fingers over my lips once more. His eyes weren't looking at mine, but down to my lips which he continued to molest. He strangely wasn't smirking or staring at me with those dangerous, predatory eyes, he more or less looked like he was lost in thought. I shook my head causing him to wake up and look at me with mild surprise. "Let me go before I become a real liability to you!" I warned, my eyes narrowing intensely.

The blond smirked. "Oh really, what can you do?" He challenged, and rested his finger on my lips as my glower intensified. A second passed, and before the blond could even register what I was doing, his forefinger was up to the second knuckle between my teeth while I mercilessly bit down on it. "AWW!" He shouted yanking his finger out of my mouth and past my relentless teeth. "You…bit…me?!" He yelped in disbelief, while examining his finger that had an angry red ring around the second knuckle with two long red lines trailing down to his nail. My plan had unfolded exactly how I had intended, and it was only luck that the blond boy had jumped several feet away from me. His wide teal eyes grazed mine for a mere second before I realized that I had far bigger problems other than the Night Class student I had just bit.

I glanced around, seeing girls whispering to each other yet still managing to glare back at me. Then someone pushed my shoulder ruffly from behind, which caused me to take a couple of steps forward to collect my balance. I swiveled my body to face the girl only to be thrown back by a fist to my face. I felt a sharp throbbing ache run up my jawline, while a coppery tasting liquid dripped into my mouth and down my chin. The girl then grabbed me by the front of my sweater, yanking me up to her face.

My eyes met angry, narrow, ash gray eyes with bits of frizzy long red hair frayed throughout her pale narrow face. This girl stood prominently over my small frame as if she felt that her size would intimidate me. I guess she just stereotyped me as a frail weakling because of my small size. I guess I couldn't really blame her. Most girls would be trembling in fear if there was a six-foot behemoth towering over them, but I'm not most girls now am I. I felt her tighten her hold on my sweater, practically advertising how much brute strength she had. "YOU have messed with the Idol of this school, which means you have messed with me! You will either apologize to Idol or you'll be put in a body cast!" I rolled my eyes at her, instigating her further by smirking. "What's amusing, you twat?" She demanded, her voice seeming to get deeper making her sound less like a girl, and more like a man.

"Are you a cross dresser?" I started with an amused grin etched in my skin as I watched the behemoth yank me back and forth using a plethora of colorful words to describe me.

"Would you quit shaking her! She'll get whiplash!"

I heard the blond boy state in both a concerned yet authoritative voice, but given that I'm the most stubborn person ever I decided to tell him off. "This is my fight, Blondie, I don't need your help!" I seethed, watching the boy take a step back. His wide teal eyes locked with mine, and a wave of pity filled them. I frowned in disgust, there was no need for him to bestow pity upon me because I am not a weakling nor a coward. I'll show him that the one he really should be pitying right now is the six-foot behemoth in front of me. My gaze drifted back towards the girl who still held tight to my sweater.

"On your knees and-"

"Sorry, I'm not a lesbian." I smirked watching as she balled her fist preparing to strike me a second time, but I was ready for it by swiftly sliding out of my sweater, leaving me in a white, formfitting tank top. I felt goosebumps rise on my arms due to the sudden temperature change, but what could I do about it. I was about a foot or two away from the girl when she threw a third punch that I had successfully avoided by dodging slightly to the right. While her arm was fully extended my hands took the opportunity to seize her arm, twisting it just enough to where it hurt but not forceful enough to break.

The brute girl-if that's what you'd call her-shrieked as I kicked the back of her legs making her fall to her knees completely at my mercy. Then for the final blow I did a roundhouse at half strength so I wouldn't snap her spine and aimed at the middle of her back. Then down she went, face planting the ground, while a shrill scream echoed through the now silent grounds of the school.

I casually walked in front of her, meeting the gray eyes that once shown her fearlessness of me, which now only shown how cowardice she really was. Our gazes merely held for a second before she cowered up into a ball, shielding her head and neck with her hands in fear of another attack from me. I rolled my eyes at the pathetic sight my eyes perceived, and reached down for my blue sweater that she still had clenched in her hands. When she seen me reach for it, it was as if a fire was lit under her ass, because she hightailed herself far beyond my reach dropping the sweater in the process. I shook my head as I stood up, and proceeded to shake all the remaining dirt and leaves off of my sweater.

Should I put my dirty sweater back on, or just throw it over my shoulder? I debated, choosing the second option since I'd be taking it off the moment I step foot inside the cottage anyway. Before I made any movement towards my home I surveyed the surrounding area, not only seeing a large mixture of glares and scowls but now apprehensive gazes and fearful eyes as well.

I met the behemoth girls eyes, who of which sneered at me now that she was surrounded by a group of what had to be her comrades, however, I have a strong feeling that if she was standing next to me right this moment she would have been nothing but a compressed ball of a disgraced human. I sighed a soft pitiful sigh in her direction, adjusting my sweater on my shoulder as I turned towards the path that would lead me to my home. I briefly met the wide teal orbs of the Night Class student who stared at me consumed by confusion and shock. As I strolled past him, I felt slightly relieved since his pitiful eyes had vanished now. I really hate being pitied, so I do hope that after this incident no one here will pity me anymore…

The moment I walked into the cottage I had done as I predicted, throwing the blue sweater in a white hamper that I had conveniently placed against the wall no more than three feet from the front door. "What an eventful day. First I was harassed by a Night Class student, then I beat someone's ass." I stated to myself, mock excitement lingering on each of the word's syllables. "What a fun day!" I yammered to myself while walking into the kitchen to make some stew for dinner since, in my opinion, it was pretty easy to make, and it would make enough so I wouldn't have to cook for a few days. Which was quite beneficial to me so I could spend the extra time being productive. I grabbed a medium size pot out of a cupboard, tossing in a nice variety of vegetables, and chopped up some meat. I then combined everything in the pot with some water, then left it on the stove to simmer for a while.

I stretched my arms above my head, removing any little kinks in my shoulders caused from the preparation of the meal, and strolled leisurely towards the full size electronic keyboard Kaien had gotten me as both a welcoming and get better gift. I suppose its helped a little, because whenever I feel as if I'm going to fall apart I trot over to it and begin to play my emotions until I perk up a bit. Now that I think about it, this piece of equipment has saved my sanity several times since it gives me a way to release all of my bottled up emotions. I smiled softly, running my hand along the gray frame and making my way towards the power switch to flick it on. I sat down on the black bench with my posture erect, while my hands hovered over the ivory white keys waiting patiently for my first command.

I inhaled a deep breath and with a simple few movements of my fingers slowly, gently glided over the keys producing a soft, melodic introduction to my song. As minutes passed I could feel every one of my feelings, emotions and memories combining together creating a darker and heavier mood to the song I had just created.

I really hadn't known how long I had pounded away on the instrument, but it must have been a while because I was beginning to smell the rich sent of the stew I had concocted together earlier. I licked my lips in anticipation as I flipped the power button off, and made a hasty dash to the stove in the kitchen. The smell was much stronger in the kitchen-for obvious reasons-which made my stomach growl, awaiting for the home cooked meal.

I raised the silver lid and placed it directly on the counter beside the stove, watching the wonderful smelling steam raise from the pot. I glanced into the pot, seeing meat and vegetables floating around the surface of the water which only made my mouth water. On instinct I used my bending to stir the contents around and pour some in a white bowl that I had just stolen from a cupboard. I walked back into the living room with my bowl of stew, and a spoon in my hand and plopped down on the couch to eat.

"Finally! My long wait for this divine meal has come to a close!" I remarked proudly, not really caring if I sounded like Sokka right then, but I hadn't really eaten much because of my depressive state, making it hard to stomach really anything, so in other words I was starving right now! I went to take my first bite, but since the ruler of the universe loves to see me pissed off, there was a loud banging at the front door that had made me spill the spoonful of stew all over my tank top…my WHITE tank top! "DAMMIT! THAT'S HOT!" I screeched as I dropped my spoon on the floor, all while trying to get the scolding hot carrot and potato off my belly.

Then the banging came again. I turned my glare to the wooden door where the banging had come from, wondering who in their right mind would be bugging me this late at night. Zero and/or Yuki had probably come to scold me for the fight I had gotten in earlier. The pounding came once more, which had me severely pissed at this point. "HOLD YOUR FLIPPEN' HORSES!" I hollered, and commenced operation Stomp-to-The-Door-and-Slug-The-Person-On-The-Other-Side!

I shoved the door open, unintentionally smashing my future victim in the face with it. I quickly peered around the door. A heavyset scowl weighing at my features, but the moment I seen my victim holding their head in agony, my scowl turned upright into a smirk of twisted amusement. "Looks like I don't have to slug you for relentlessly pounding on my door, since the door itself did the work for me! Right, Blondie?" I leaned against the frame of the door, arms folded loosely over my chest while I sneered contently at him as he held his head in agony.

After a minute or two the blond finally opened one of his teal eyes peering directly at me, and from the grimace he wore I had a feeling that he wasn't really all that happy about having a door slammed in his face. "You know, that wasn't all that nice!" He hissed through is clenched teeth, while I merely gazed at him with a smirk.

"Heh, last time I checked I wasn't a very nice person." The blond stared at me, a displeased frown stretching along his face. I rolled my eyes, sighing irritably, wondering why he was even here at the moment. Wasn't he supposed to be in class or something? "So…what the hell do you want?"

He smiled kindly at me for some unknown reason, seeming to forget that I had just smashed his face in with a wooden door. "Well…I came here to return these two items to you." The blond explained as he held up my brown bag, and my drawing book. I couldn't halt the disintegration of my amused expression, because the shock I had felt at that moment had outweighed it. I didn't want to believe that this boy had actually done something nice for me, so I hopped back into my house looking for my bag that should have been hanging up on a hook near the front door. When I seen that it wasn't there I mentally scolded myself for forgetting it.

I peered back at the blond who of which was still standing there with my belongings in his hands. Why would he bring that back to me after the way I treated him earlier? "Why?" I asked bafflement overpowering any other emotion that normally would have lined my voice.

I watched as his eyebrow shot upwards after hearing my question. "These do belong to you, so returning them was the only plausible thing I could have done." He proclaimed, taking a few steps closer to me to hand me my sketchpad and brown bag. "That really tall brutish girl, the one you defended yourself against, was going to throw your belongings into the pond, but I snagged them before she had the chance!" He smiled as if doing this kind deed made him the worlds greatest saint.

I looked away from his eyes and to the wooden floor of the small porch I stood on, feeling rather embarrassed because of this whole incident. "Thanks." I murmured begrudgingly.

"You're welcome. Oh, and by the way, your drawings and sketches are exceptionally wonderful, Katara."

My eyes shot up to his deviant grinning face with my semi-grateful demeanor flying right out the window, as my face contorted back into one of my pissed off grimaces. "You went through my sketches?!" I hollered after quickly tossing my things messily in my house. I poked at his chest with the other hand on my hip. "You had NO right, you big jerk!" I turned around pinching the bridge of my nose trying my best to recompose myself. "You know what, just leave-" I turned back to the pest, only to see that he was nowhere in sight. My glare receded slightly, and I felt the wind brutally wrap its blanket of ice around me, reminding me of the still damp stained shirt I was wearing. "Good riddance!" I stated relieved, shivering once more before darting back into my home to escape the cold night breeze.

I shut my door, locking it to prevent any other unwelcome pests to come forth and irritate the hell out of me. I rested my head on the door, calming my nerves. Maybe I can finally eat my stew-that is probably cold now-without any other interruptions, I thought optimistically to myself. "So you're close to both Yuki and Zero, how interesting." I slowly turned around hoping I had only imagined the blond's voice, but when I seen him standing five or so feet away from me, holding a silver picture frame in his hands while his teal eyes observed it with curiosity. I felt my right eye twitch slightly. "Zero looks more agitated than-"

"I accidentally broke his wrist!" I hollered all while snatching the picture away from him, setting it gently back on the small table, while glaring back up at the intruder. "Get out! Shouldn't you be in class anyways?" I hissed pointing at the door.

The blond smiled innocently at me. "Aww, but I've never been in a Day Class students dorm before…erm house in your case! Plus my third class is boring! We have to watch a history video on a topic I am already familiar with." The boy complained, and still seemed very reluctant to leave as I had asked.

"I don't care if you were instructed to watch paint dry, get out of here!" I snarled. My irritation level had reached an all new high in that moment. High enough to make me stomp my feet childishly, and attempt to pull off a new hair style, BALD! This guy's relentless! By now any sane person would have scurried off the moment a glimmer of irritation appeared on my face, but not this guy! Instead he shines an innocent smile at me as if I were the sweetest person on Earth.

"Why are you so persistent on trying to get rid of me? We're friends, right?" He stated, his voice soft like silk while his eyes filled with compassion.

The cold scowl remained on my face and my eyes hardened. What was this guy trying to pull? And since when were we friends? I mentally pondered, and crossed my arms over my chest in an irate manner."Just when did I consent to this 'Friendship' that you speak of? I don't even know you!" I grumbled, viciously poking at his chest as if to elaborate my statement.

The blond seemed to think about this as he tapped his chin. "I suppose you've made a valid point. It would be rather awkward to have a friendship where only I know your name." A sudden smile appeared on his face, and all of a sudden he lifted my chin delicately upwards. "My name's Hanabusa Aidou…see, all better now." He laughed lightly, while I continued my everlasting glare directed at him.

"I don't care if your the emperor of the universe," I retorted as I shook my head out of his gentle grasp, taking a step away from him. "and don't touch me! I hate being touched!" I complained, while subconsciously balling my fists so tightly at my sides that my knuckles were beginning to fade from tan to a ghostly white. "Get out!" I said once more, my face further contorting into a deadly snarl. Is this guy deaf or is he really just this dense?

"I don't want to!" He declared with a smirk, bounding off down the small hallway that led to my livingroom, laughing like a little girl. With every step he took, a mouse like squeak echoed lightly through the air due to the age of the wooden floorboards.

My shoulders dropped while my arms went limp, and my face was stripped of all anger-for the time being-leaving behind a bewildering stare. "What is wrong with him?" I asked aloud to myself, wondering if the makers of the universe would grace me with an answer, however, I was only graced with the soft rustle of the Autumn leaves outside. I sighed feeling defeated when I heard a simple, soft melody being played on my keyboard, as I slowly made my way towards the livingroom where the egocentric blond had gone.

I entered the room, gazing directly to my piano which was now partially obstructed by Hanabusa's lanky self, who of which seemed to notice my presence the moment I walked in the room. "So you're a Pianist." He stated brightly, flicking off the power button, and turned to look back at me with a soft smile gracing his features. I didn't bother to reply, instead all I did was stare indifferently at the blond pest, feeling mentally exhausted because he wouldn't leave me alone. "You're not going to answer?" He was met with more silence from me, yet he merely shrugged unaffected by it, and began walking in my direction. "All well-" He abruptly stopped and quickly glanced to his feet with curious eyes.

I lazily glanced to his foot, seeing the spoon I had dropped earlier when the jerk pounded on my front door. I watched as he picked up the spoon then glanced at the wooden table seeing my bowl-of what I assume would be cold stew now-then his eyes turned to my figure. For the briefest second our eyes met before his lowered to my stained white tank top. "So that's the reason you screamed earlier…you spilled you food on your shirt." He stated lamely. My scowl returned directed at the boy, and for the first time he looked the tiniest bit guilty. "Sorry for interrupting your dinner."

"Humph, I'm only dying of starvation.

No big deal." I retorted sarcastically, strolling nonchalantly towards Hanabusa until I was only about arms width away from him.

The blonds teal orbs widened for a split second before narrowing as he processed my reply to his-what seamed to be-sincere apology. "You starve yourself?!" Hanabusa half shouted. "Why are women so obsessed with how they appear to other people? I mean really you're not-" His yammering was interrupted by a loud gurgle that had come from his belly.

I watched as his face flashed bright crimson, while I felt slightly annoyed because his pointless scolding. He wouldn't understand, he doesn't know me. I haven't been eating because of low self-esteem issues, no, I haven't been eating because most of the time I can't hold anything down for a long period of time due to my sever case of depression.

I heard the blonds stomach growl once more, and that was all it took for my dormant motherly instincts to rouse back to the surface of my mind, and before I could register what was taking place my feet were already making haste to the kitchen where the pot of stew sat idly on the stove. "HEY! Where're you going? I'm not done lecturing you about the importance of maintaining a healthy diet!" Hanabusa called out to me, but by the time I had heard his statement I was already sealing a plastic lid on top of a Styrofoam bowl with the semi-warm stew I had made. With the bowl in one hand and a plastic spoon in the other, I trotted towards the doorway to meet my current annoyance, who of which stared grimly at me. "It's rude to leave the room when someone is talking to you." The blond reprimanded as I thrust the bowl and spoon into his hands. "What's this?"

I merely ignored his question, while proceeding to push him towards the door until I managed to get close enough to open it, and finish my mission in shoving him out of the cottage. The moment Hanabusa stood on the creaky wood of the porch he turned to look at me. Confusion framing his pale porcelain like face. "Go away, and leave me alone." I grumbled harshly, and slammed the door before he had enough time to muster up one logical sentence to say to me.

I relocked my door, walking back towards the soft glow of the livingroom, and where my cold dinner waited for me. "I have a very strong feeling that this Hanabusa Aidou is not going to quit pestering me just yet." I stated objectively to the silence that surrounded me. "He doesn't seem like the person who would give up that easily." I sighed, plopping down on the soft brown couch, staring at my bowl of stew pondering scenarios of how tomorrow might turn out. "This is only the beginning of something troublesome."

Author's Note: Very long chapter I know, but I couldn't help myself, because sometimes I just get carried away with the details, but nothing will compare to Steven King's detailed stories (Ex: Salem's Lot. He writes a whole chapter on grass) I'm not bashing! In my opinion he writes wonderful tales…just quite detailed.

Katara: I guess this is a minor improvement considering how I was the first two chapters.

Me: I knew you'd love it!

Katara: I didn't say that! Though I do appreciate how you made me all tuff against that random girl.

Hanabusa: I finally appear!

Katara: *twitches* Get outa here, Blondie!

Hanabusa: You don't need to act so cruel towards-

Katara: *Shouts* YOU BIT ME!

Hanabusa: *Smile* Sorry, you just smelled so nice. *wink*

Katara: *Grabs a random two-by-four from her infinite storage dimension and proceeds to attack Hanabusa* YOU BIG CREEP!

Me: They're getting along well *rubs back of neck* Haha. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, PLEASE let me know if you liked it or not, because if no one likes it why even bother writing anything. Well happy early thanksgiving! Gobble Gobble Gobble!


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: I don't know where or what it came from, but my inspiration has reappeared. I guess I was just being a big mope since the last few days have been just downright dreary—stupid Ohio and it's random season changes, only flippen' state that can have all four seasons in a week—but anyways I am no longer being a big mope! I love writing just for the heck of it, as well as giving a person something to enjoy on a rainy day!

Katara: Really? You're coming back? *smile*

Me: Yes I am just for the—HEY! Wait a minute, you hate my story, so why are you so cheerful?

Katara: *blushes slightly* Because I want to see where this plotless story goes—even though I'm completely OOC—and I'm sure someone out there wouldn't mine either.

Me: *Sniffles* OH YOU HAVE MADE ME THE HAPPIEST AUTHOR EVER! *hugs* Though just to let you know you're not the main focus of this chapter.

Katara: WHAT?! I thought the story was supposed to be through my eyes? I'm the main character!

Me: One of the main characters. To all my readers, up to this point all of my chapters have been through Katara's POV, but that has to change in order for anything to happen. Sooo, for this chapter Hanabusa will take over. Enjoy! *Hides under table as Katara unleashes her wrath*

Hanabusa's POV:

I stood outside on the small old wooden porch, my teal eyes wide and my mouth agape, as if I was granting permission to any insect, bird or any other living creature to go ahead and enter. This has never ever happened to me before, how could a girl, such as this mysterious _Katara,_ just throw me out of her house without once swooning over me? This was an absurd turn in events knowing how any other girl would have acted in my presence, so why was she different? Why isn't she falling for my princely charms and actions? I am the most handsome person she would ever meet, but all she can do is act like a complete jerk in my presence.

No one has ever rejected me before, and I intend to figure out why she is able to. I mentally declared, turning on my heel and began heading into the direction of the school building. I briefly glanced down to my hands that held the bowl of—what I would assume—lukewarm stew, contemplating about what she had said earlier, after she had smashed my face in with her front door, _"Heh, last time I checked I wasn't a very nice person."_ My eyes narrowed in concentration, attempting to understand her words that had echoed through my head once again. If she wasn't a nice person why'd she give me something to eat after she heard my stomach growl—which was quite embarrassing might I add—if she wasn't a nice person at heart?

This particular woman seemed quite strong—both physically and mentally—and I was able to determine that just by watching her hardly break a sweat as she kicked that girl back in place earlier today. Never in a million years would I have thought that a human girl might have possessed such physical strength, and look as delicate as Katara does. Apparently her mind was not weak either, because that was the only way that she would be able to resist my advances without fainting or calling out my name, WHICH SHE DIDN'T EVEN KNOW! My eyes narrowed menacingly, while my face scrunched up into an irritated grimace as I continued to mentally analyze the girl who seemed completely different than any other girl that I have ever crossed paths with. "How could she not have known who I was? I know that the girls in the Day Class talk about me! So how on earth could she not have heard about me at least once?!" I questioned aloud to myself as I entered the hallway, nearing the dreadful class that I had to endure for a while longer. I stuck my lip out pouting childishly at the fact that I didn't completely get out of this class. Why couldn't she have kicked me out about twenty minutes later, I yammered to myself as I pushed open the tall door with an uncharacteristic glower staining my face.

I walked passed a few of my classmates earning several bored glances in my direction, not that I really cared anyways, I was far more focused on other things rather than some questioning eyes that hardly reached my sight. Why was that girl so different? I grumbled to myself once again. Any girl that I see should be so far engulfed by my beauty that they can't think without my face popping up in their minds. What this girl is pulling is completely unorthodox! I thought begrudgingly to myself as I plopped down in my seat without my thought train being broken. I could feel my right eye begin to twitch the more I thought about this Katara. I couldn't seem to do anything to distract my brain from thinking about her. I felt my body convulse slightly, and this must have been the final straw that gained my cousin's attention. "What's wrong with you, Hanabusa? You've been acting quite strange ever since you went to return that Day Class girl's things." Akatsuki grumbled, his normal bored voice was underlined with a slight worry for me.

I turned my head in a quite choppy motion resembling a very old, outdated android with my left eye continuing to spasmodically twitch every so often. This seemed to mildly creep my cousin out as I stared at him with my face beginning to resemble a wild animal loosing its sanity, since it had unfortunately contracted rabies. "I am fine." I stated simply, knowing all to well that my expression was the complete contrary to the few words that I had spoken.

Akatsuki raised one of his orange brows in a confused manner, and then spoke blandly—as usual—to me. "What exactly transpired between you and that girl? And don't say nothing because judging by your current actions she must have—dare I say—rejected you."

I felt my temper flare the second my ears picked up on the horrid words that I despised hearing so much. Though what he had spoken was true but I had yet to believe that **I**, Hanabusa Aidou, had for the first time been rejected by a member of the female human species. "She is in complete denial about her so obvious feelings for me, in other words she didn't reject me!" I proclaimed falsely, and if I would have been Pinocchio my nose probably would have grown a good few feet in length in that moment. I watched as Akatsuki bit his lip in attempts to hold back at so obvious smirk that had already partly leaked onto his pale face. "Hey, whats so funny, Akatsuki?" I hissed soft enough to where only my cousin could hear me.

"Are you sure you're not the one in denial, Hanabusa?" My cousin asked with a soft snort, as he turned his attention back towards the front of the classroom where a projection screen sat immobile in the center aisle, and flashed multiple black and white pictures across it.

"I AM NOT IN DENIAL!" I howled, slamming my fists on the table angrily, unintentionally claiming the attention of the entire classroom who's expressions were a mix of mild shock, and mildly irritated glares. I felt what would have been a light blush if I wouldn't have been so pale to begin with spread across my cheeks as I realized that I had gotten upset enough to interrupt the silent classroom.

"Do you have something you need to add to today's current lesson, Aidou?" The teacher asked in a disdainful voice, as his expression fell from its normal nonchalant gaze down to a formidable glare that Zero would be impressed with. I felt quite idiotic now for losing my temper so easily in front of the entire Night Class which included Lord Kuran, who of which was giving me a smile that read anything other then he was happy with my behavior. Oh I really hope I don't get slapped for this, i-it wasn't that bad compared to the times that I have nearly given away the fact that I'm a vampire.

"Erm...N-No, Sir." I stammered slightly, cheeks still flush as I tried to sink into the chair until I was no more than a spec of the size I am now.

"Alright, now would you please keep your idiocy confined to yourself, Mr. Aidou, if you don't mind, there are other people trying to learn." He reprimanded, then as if I had completely vanished, he refocused his attention back onto the black and white screen. I glanced over to my cousin who had his head angled slightly away, obviously trying not to laugh at the scolding I had just received from the teacher. I glared at him even though it was futile since he couldn't see me at the moment with how is head was angled and all, but it didn't persuade me to cease my glaring. If he wouldn't have said that I was in denial this whole ordeal wouldn't have taken place, and I wouldn't feel so perturbed right now.

I looked away from him, and down to the table where the lidded Styrofoam bowl of stew sat, untouched by me. It smelled quite nice even though the scent was diminishing because it was getting cold, but nonetheless the scent was divine. I peeled the lid off attempting to make as little noise as possible, I already felt like an idiot for interrupting the class, so I really didn't want to make another scene by being a bit noisy. I studied the contents in the small bowl seeing little bits of potatoes, carrots, noodles and meat floating around the surface of the broth. It looked quite strange compared to the foods that I was familiar with, and in all honesty it wasn't that appetizing looking, but either the small amount of hunger that I felt or just that I was curious to try this strange looking meal. I lifted the bowl to my lips, taking a experimental taste before I deemed if it was worthy to eat or not. Even though it wasn't as warm as I would have preferred it—that's mostly my fault—the bowl of stew tasted delicious, and before I knew it the Styrofoam bowl had been drained of its contents, and down into my craving stomach. Wow, never would I have thought I would enjoy something made to satisfy a commoner's hunger. I figured that anything they eat I just wouldn't be able to stomach because it wasn't made from high quality products, but wrong I was.

I smiled softly to myself, staring at the now empty bowl. My stomach was finally satisfied with the commoner dish, but I soon felt a pair of eyes staring at me from the side. I slyly peered out from the corner of my eye to see Akatsuki's brown eyes narrowed in slight bafflement, then all of a sudden an unheard of smirk broke out across his face, making me turn my head in his direction with a brow raised in suspicion. "You seem to have really enjoyed that bowl of commoners food, huh, Hanabusa." My face reddened once again, as my features scrunched back up into a childish pout, and I swiveled my head back towards the front of the classroom.

"It wasn't great, I've had appetizers that tasted better than that." I stated matter of factly, and if my cousin had said anything else I didn't hear it because I had tuned him out, so I wouldn't have to be tormented by him since I really did enjoy the food more than I really would have liked to.

The rest of the night was a blur to me since I could hardly focus on anything because a certain depiction of a girl with dark blue eyes wouldn't leave my brain alone for a moment. I continued to wonder about how she was able to treat me so rudely, yet she was nice enough to kick me out of her home with a bowl of food in my hands. Then I decided that there had to be much, much more to this _Katara_ girl than what she wanted everyone to see. Then I figured out exactly what I had to do to put my mind at ease, and possibly get her to be a bit nicer to me, but considering how cold and distant she acts towards people, learning about her might be much harder than what I currently think. I'm sure that I could worm my way past her little protective barrier, I'm a genius after all.

"Tomorrow," I murmured into my lavender scented pillow with my teal eyes slowly drifting shut. "My plan will be set in motion, and I will slowly learn why she's so distant towards me, and plenty of other people." I smirked into my pillow as my last thoughts drifted off into the night as sleep claimed my mind...

I awoke to the soft rays of light fanning across my cheeks, while I gently stretched my arms outwards, feeling my stiff muscles relax. I let a soft sigh part my lips as I stood up to look out my window to see a beautiful bright day. Then I glanced to where the sun lie in the blue cloudless sky, and judging by the position it was a little after twelve o'clock, which was the ideal time for me to begin my assignment. The Day Class students usually began their lunch break around one o'clock, so this gave me just the right amount of time to complete all of my morning activities. I smiled contently to myself, feeling an intense amount of excitement beginning to build up in the pit of my stomach for what I was going to accomplish within the next few hours. I could see the whole thing right now...

_I walked up to Katara who graciously waited under a tall Oak tree just for me, holding a pretty heart shaped card in her outstretched hands. "My dearest, Hanabusa, I beg you to accept this as a symbol of my love." She smiled dreamily at me, and wrapped her arms tightly around me and buried her face into the crook of my neck. "Please forgive me for yesterday, you were right I was just confused because I have never before met—let alone seen—someone as breathtakingly beautiful as you." She pleaded into my neck._

"_I forgive you, Katara, I just knew you'd come around and see that I am stunningly beautiful." I stroked her face lovingly as she nuzzled her cheek against me..._

I sighed as I awoke from my daydream. Yes, that's what is bound to happen because it's so obvious that no girl—no matter who they are—can resist my charms for long. The corners of my lips turned upwards into a predatory grin, as I strolled away from the window and to my dresser, all while stepping over the wonderful treasures that the Lord Kuran had demonstrated his amazing powers on, and pulled out what I called my _Smart Clothes_ to wear after I had my shower. Can't walk around smelling like a stale old man, what would the ladies think of me then? I thought to myself as I bounded off to the bathroom to run through my quick morning routine which consisted of showering, brushing my teeth, combing through my hair, applying deodorant, and a few other minor things so I could start the day on the right foot.

I was just about to open the door to head downstairs, but to my misfortune Akatsuki just so happened to groan softly. I felt my body stiffen and freeze in mid-step, while my breathing hitched in my throat. "Don't wake up don't wake up don't wake up..." I repeated continuously under my breath in hopes my begging would keep my cousin asleep until I was far from this room, and on my way to the school grounds where the Day Class students were having lunch right now. I held my breath when I heard the rustle of his blankets, but after a few moments he settled back down, and his breathing evened back out. I took that chance before something really did wake Akatsuki up who of which would interrogate me for being up this early.

A relieved sigh parted my lips once I was out of my room, and in the hallway of the dormitory, and I leaned against the wall feeling a wave of relief wash over me. That was so close, I really thought I was busted a minute ago. I thought to myself. If Akatsuki would have woken up I wouldn't have been able to make it this far, I suppose the universe had finally decided to side with me—

"Well aren't you up early, Hanabusa, what's the occasion?" Asked a cheery voice belonging to none other than Vice-president Ichijo Takuma. I suppose I spoke to soon, the universe always had to throw unnecessary obstacles in the way of all of my plans. I mentally facepalmed, I had completely forgotten that he was always up bright and early, and didn't take any precautions measures to avoid him.

"Good morning." I stated lamely, while rubbing the base of my neck in a rather nervous fashion. "Today really isn't anything special, I just felt like waking up a bit earlier than normal to, you know...take a nice walk or study...things like that." I laughed coyly, hoping he would buy the fib...now that I think about it it really isn't a fib since I _am_ going on a walk, and I _am_ going to study the reasoning why Katara hasn't fallen for my otherworldly charms. So technically I am not lying whatsoever, and coming to this conclusion I felt my mind relax some.

Ichijo raised a curious eyebrow. "Oh, when you said waking up a bit earlier, did you really mean several hours in advance?" He smirked slightly, then tapped his finger gently on his chin in thought, and a second later he seemed to have come to some type of conclusion. "Does this _walk_ have something to do with last nights outburst about you being in denial about something?" He asked, his usual gentle smile intact on his face. Sometimes I wondered why he was so happy all the time. I don't even think that Ichijo knew how to frown, but his happy-go-lucky persona didn't matter right then, because I could feel my face reheat just for remembering last nights events. "So, what are you in denial about?" He asked casually and leaned against the wall next to me.

My eye twitched in an irate manner as the aura around me grew heavy and dark. "I'm not in denial about anything!" I half shouted, balling my fists at my sides. I felt a small amount of anger bubble up inside my chest just for being reminded that I was in denial because—for the first time—a girl didn't fawn over me, even though I continued to tell myself otherwise. I watched the surprised expression that claimed the Vice-president's face as he pushed off the wall to look at me. "Now if you don't mind I have some walking to do!" I grumbled angrily and took off down the corridor, leaving behind a relatively confused Ichijo.

I hurried out of the dorm before I would run into anyone else that would undoubtedly interrogate me since I'm actually awake at this time of the day, but I guess it's a good thing that most of the Night Class students slept quite soundly until it was near time for the switch over. I smiled to myself as I easily snuck past the rather creepy, hooded old guy who guarded the small back entrance that connected with the school building, in a very ninja-like fashion. I felt like an undercover cop, or secret agent right then, since taking one step onto the school campus while Day Classes are in session is completely prohibited, and punishable by a scolding from the higher ups, or in my case a hardy smack to the face from Lord Kuran. I stiffened slightly, remembering the last time I was hit for overstepping a boundary or nearly revealing the secret of the Night Class. Oh how painful it was, I thought bitterly as I gently placed a hand over my right cheek. I shook my head to refocus my mind on the task at hand and forget the painful memories that I had endured.

I arrived in the courtyard just as the students were being released from their morning classes. I tried to blend in with the scenery around so I wouldn't be hounded by my fan girls for once. If that happened it would completely ruin the reason I came out here in the first place, and I would loose my chance to hear Katara apologize to me while offering me her love. Right that moment I was hiding in a chaparral of rounded bushes and tall evergreen trees, hoping that I would still remain temporarily concealed to the world around, yet to my misfortune a small group of three girls just so happened to sit several feet away from my disgraceful hiding place. Just as I had mentioned earlier, the universe just loves to throw obstacles in my way, first the terrifyingly happy Vice-president, and now a small group of yammering women. Looks like I'll be here for a few minutes, I mentally complained and fell from my ninja like crouch, down to sitting on the ground with one knee erect while the other stretched out lazily.

"Hey, Aki, Yume, guess WHAT?" A black haired girl with small freckles dotting her pale cheeks uttered excitedly to a tall and lanky blonde-haired girl who sat down on the grass clumsily next to her friend, and a stocky girl who pushed up a pair of reading glasses into her unruly brown hair, as she sprawled out onto the grass gracefully.

"What is it, Naomi?" The brown-haired girl mumbled, as she pulled out a small notebook, and began jotting things down disinterestedly. What a rude girl, you're supposed to look at the person you're talking to, no matter how bored or annoyed you may be. I thought to myself as I continued to watch the small group of girls converse with each other.

The girl by the name of Naomi grinned broadly, almost scary, apparently whatever she had to say was of utmost importance in her opinion. "I just found out that this year both the Day Class and the Night Class get to attend the Halloween shindig this Saturday...TOGETHER!" She shouted loud enough to where I nearly jumped up out of my hiding place, holding my poor violated ears. "I am determined to get to dance with Akatsuki! He's just so CUTE...I just want to...ooh!" I felt like I was gonna die if I didn't laugh, but I had to hold it in, or my plans would be ruined. I pity this poor girl since her dreams will never become reality because my stoic cousin is so deeply in love with Ruka.

The girl with the book glanced up at her friend with a smirk lining her olive complexion. "Oh how childish you are, we can confess our love to them over and over again, yet they aren't ever going to truly acknowledge it—"

The blonde-haired girl finally spoke. "Whoa whoa whoa, Aki, you're such a hypocrite! The other day you were telling us—in great detail—about your erotic dreams and fantasies with Senri, and how you wished that you could bare his children, as well as wanting to have some smexy time with him." She stated, her tone high enough it was almost deafening. Then she began preforming some very suggestive body movements, while Aki turned bright red in embarrassment. Why did I have to be put in a situation where I was unable to laugh, since holding it in was beginning to really pain my sides and throat. I suppose getting stuck in some bushes wasn't as boring as I would have thought it would have been.

"You have no room to talk, Yume! You're the one who undresses Aidou with your eyes everyday at the switch over." This piece of information had completely changed my I-Cant-contain-My-Laughter attitude. I felt a red blush creep up onto my face, while a nauseating lump formed in my throat, just for hearing something so...well inappropriate being said about me. Talking about other Night Class students in that manner was hilarious, but when I hear things like that about me it's completely horrendous to my ears. "That reminds me, you weren't at the switch over yesterday, were you."

"No, I had to make up a stupid test." She murmured while placing her arms firmly on her chest in an irate fashion. "Speaking of which, what did I miss yesterday?"

The two dark-haired girls eyes widened significantly. "You missed so much!" They shouted in unison.

"You know that girl that came here two weeks ago, the one that's scarier than Zero?" Naomi questioned.

"Katara?" Yume asked softly, while I mentally groaned not really wanting to hear about yesterdays encounter with her right then.

"Yes her! She bit Idol's finger!"

The blonde girl's temper seemed to spark at that moment, while she stood up angrily, and paced back and forth in front of her friends. "What a cruel bitch! How could she do something so malevolent to my Aidou!" She hissed as her arms flailed in all sorts of directions. I don't belong to anyone, _ESPECIALLY_ not a perverted girl that pictures me naked. I'm not an object you know. I grumbled, feeling bits of my dignity scatter into the wind. "Next time I see her I'm gonna ring her neck, and choke the life out of her frail self." Her friends tried to calm her down but anytime they'd try and say a word she cut them off with some incoherent hiss.

"I'm going to rip those stupid loops that she always wears right out of her head—" She then turned around and froze. I tried to make a hole in the bush as quietly as I could, so I could see what she was staring at so intensely. With in a second or two, staring out of the hole in the bush, I seen Katara reading as she walked down the path towards a secluded area of the courtyard. She wore the typical Black Day Class uniform, which I must admit she looked quite nice in, though she did look much cuter in that sweater and jeans she wore yesterday. Then I realized that this Yume girl was going to attempt to kill her, but I highly doubted that she would even land a scratch on Katara, since I witnessed her reaction time yesterday. Her reaction time is just as good as mine, now that I really think about it. "Hey! Bitch!" Katara peered up from her book, and shot a peeved stare at Yume. Then rolled her eyes as if Yume was nothing more than a pestiferous bug that wouldn't quit flying in her face, and began read walking once more. "Hey, Cunt, I'm talking to you!" She hissed yet again.

Without a minor glance up from her book, Katara spoke. "Sorry, I haven't time for your insolent nonsense, so piss off, and quit bothering me." She grumbled indifferently as she passed the girl right up without a care in the world. I guess she has much more restraint than I thought, because I had expected her to drop her book and slug the blonde girl for her rude comment. Then a thought popped in my head, maybe she only strikes someone if they had thrown the first punch, since that would give her an advantage over her opponent because all she'd have to say to one of the perfects, teachers or the Chairman is _I was merely defending myself._

I watched as the blonde girl puffed out her chest, and straightened her spine to make herself appear more threatening, not that it really mattered, or held any effect since Katara merely stared intently at the words on the page, continuing to further the distance between herself and Yume. "You're really that scared of me...you won't even look at me when I'm talking to you? What a shame, and people say you're scarier than Zero, HA!" A rather psychopathic cackle escaped from her diaphragm as she continued to provoke Katara. "You're nothing but a pathetic weakling who likes to hurt others! Just like you hurt Idol yesterday!" I facepalmed, knowing that Katara wasn't going to ignore her any longer with the comment Yume had just said aloud. I then focused my attention back on Katara who had indeed stopped walking, and closed her book with a semi-loud smack. I could tell just by her body language that she was now—for lack of a better word—really pissed off, I could almost see the steam rising from the top of her head and out through her ears. She slowly turned around to face the girl who had insulted her numerous times already, and the moment I seen her eyes lock on Yume's form I recoiled slightly, never before witnessing such a great amount of anger compressed into one person's eyes before. As I looked closer, passed the outer layer of anger that lined the surface of her eyes, I noticed that in that moment that what she was feeling was sorrow, more so than anger. The anger being nothing more than a misrepresentation that she used to conceal the sadness that lies rooted deep in her soul. "Oh, so you've finally deemed me worthy enough to actually look me in the eyes?" Yume uttered hatefully, as she preformed a mock bow towards the angry blue-eyed girls several feet away from her.

"Deemed you worthy? Hardly! I just don't feel like dealing with your fan girl crap right now!" Wow, she really was angry now. You could hear it as she spoke, her anger had been spread thickly on every word she said. "And for your information, the only reason I bit your precious _Idol_—" She stopped abruptly, scrunching up her nose in disgust. "Uck! That sounded beyond bizarre leaving my mouth, you fan girls should really try coming up with something more fitting for him," Katara tapped her finger gently on her chin in thought. Great, I wonder what ridiculous name she's gonna saddle me with? I thought grimly to myself, feeling a small irritated frown stretch on my face as I rested my head in my hand that was now propped up on my knee. "Hmm...I wonder what you'd call a _**Playboy**_ such as him...all well I can't think of anything suiting." She smirked menacingly when she said the word Playboy.

My eyes widened for a split second before narrowing into tiny slits, my anger rising high beyond normal. PLAYBOY? She thinks I'm a **PLAYBOY**?! I'M NOT A PLAYBOY! I don't sleep with every woman I meet, that's...that's immoral! Hearing Katara say that about me was indeed the straw that broke the cat's back, because I could no longer remain sitting in my concealed place amongst the trees and bushes. I shot up from my hiding place, with my face burning a bright red as I stalked angrily towards my target. Katara apparently didn't seem to notice my presence right then, due to the intense glowering she directed at Yume. Though the blonde girl and her friends seemed to have notice me mere seconds after I appeared, but my attention was not the least bit directed at them. "Aidou? Where'd he come from?" The girl named Aki questioned, as she stared at me with big red cheeks and wide eyes.

"Are you stupid? He came from his mom jus—" Katara didn't have the chance to finish her statement because I latched my hand onto her thin, bony wrist—she really needs to eat more before she becomes even more emaciated than she already is—while I pulled her back in the direction she was heading before Yume had provoked her enough to stop. "What the hell? Let me go, Blondie!" She shrieked as she tried to pry away the vice-like grip I held on her wrist, but her efforts were in complete vain since I had superhuman strength, and it also didn't help that she was 'weak' in her current state due to the lack of food intake, and a book in her free hand didn't do much good either. "I already told you to leave me alone last night! Let me go, you creep!" I merely ignored her little rant as I tried to pull her forwards, yet she seemed to have turned on some type of anti-movement switch because she wouldn't budge a single inch.

I glanced over my shoulder, only to see Katara's angry eyes directed at me as she continued to squirm in my grasp as she attempted to escape, and apparently she had dropped the book somewhere during her struggles. "This is beginning to irritate me." I murmured over my shoulder to her, all while seeing the girls that I had been listening to for the last few minutes, who were now staring at me, baffled by my random appearance. I smiled boyishly at them, and made a shushing motion with my finger in hopes to keep them silent, and like a charm they smiled while nodding their heads dreamily at me. I glanced back at the restive, angry blue-eyed girl who of which held a rather comical expression on her face.

She stopped struggling for a few seconds to speak. "You're irritating me quite a bit too you know, and what on earth makes you think a smile will keep them quiet? They're rampaging fan girls, they don't know the first meaning of staying quiet!" She hissed irritably as she continued her failing attempt to brake free from my grasp. "Now let me go before I call for the pref—AWWW!" She screamed as I hoisted her up over my shoulder as she flailed, and beat on my back as I continued to make my way towards the secluded section of trees so I could talk to her privately. "This is sexual harassment I tell ya, SEXUAL HARASSMENT!" The brunette bellowed as she wriggled all around, once managing to knee me hard in the ribs making me gasp slightly. If she's able to knee me hard enough to where it has a painful effect, I'm beginning to wonder how strong she is when she's fully healthy. "If you put me down now I promise I won't press charges!" I rolled my eyes as she continued to spill empty threats down my neck, as she pounded hard on my back.

"Calm down, all I want to do is talk with you, but since you wouldn't follow me there was no other choice, I had to pick you up." I stated childishly, with a half smirk lining my pale lips, not that she could see it though.

"I don't wanna talk to you! I'm gonna have an aneurysm if you keep bothering me like this!" She complained, as we walked down the stone path growing closer towards a cluster of tall leafless trees. Suddenly a strong gust of chilly Autumn wind whipped at my face, making me squint my eyes slightly, but to my misfortune Katara just so happened to scream at the top of her lungs, and lunge upwards with an unbelievable amount of force, which nearly made me fall forwards and face plant the stone ground. I glared at the girl for such stupidity, but than I realized just what had triggered this reaction when I seen her hand attempting to latch onto her skirt, in trying to cover the navy-blue bikini briefs she wore. I felt my face heat up the second I seen her underwear, this was not how I thought things would go with her, Katara was supposed to realize her undying love for me! I wasn't supposed to end up carrying her across the court yard against her will, and I surely wasn't suppose to see her forbidden clothing! I stole a glance at her face that no longer read pure anger, instead it wielded major embarrassment. Her cheeks were flushed red, and her eyes were closed tightly as she became completely immobile, except for the gentle rise and fall of her chest as she breathed. Then out of the blue the brunette squeaked once more. "My modesty, my innocence, my dignity, just take them all away already!"

I frowned slightly, letting the brunette slide down in my arms until I held her bridal-style—while she yelped in utter surprise—and I kept my eyes from even glancing down at her knowing all to well that she was bound to be glaring back up at me. "What the hell? Don't carry me like this! Only my future husband is allowed to carry me like this, and I can guarantee that you are not, I repeat, **NOT,** my future husband, Blondie!" Katara seethed, as she started to flail once again. I sighed, my face most certainly painted a dark crimson, still in shock for accidentally seeing her undergarments. "Put me down right—oomph!" Katara swiveled her head both left and right, then patted the browning grass beneath her with both her hands. It was a very child-like action, but she seemed overly joyed by the fact that she was finally sitting on the cold ground. I brushed it off as I sat down next to her, leaving a decent gap between us for obvious reasons, while I twirled a piece of dead grass around my finger, feeling the wind gust at my face yet again. I let my expression remain thoughtful, yet my eyes remained far off as I gazed into the bright blue sky. Then I heard her speak, her voice cold as ice but what was I to expect from her. "Okay, what is it that you want? I'll humor you with a question or two, but then you need to leave me alone."

"Thank you." Was all I said, my voice filled with nothing but sincerity, as I continued to stare out into the never ending sky.

"For what?" She asked, her tone much more curious rather than irritated. She now sounded like a completely different person than she did only a few minutes ago. I chanced a glance at her through the corner of my eye, and to my surprise her satanic scowl that I thought she had burned into her flesh has significantly receded.

I smiled softly, kindly, a true smile on my part, not one of the smiles that I shined for my adoring fan girls. That whole charade I take part in everyday was nothing more than that, a charade. I was attempting to be myself—minus the fangs and the subconscious blood lust I feel—around Katara since I really never had the chance, since all the girls I meet do nothing but fawn over me and faint anytime I say the word hello—not that I don't enjoy it of course. Maybe that is the reason I am so desperately trying to piece together the structure of this girl, attempting to find out the reason why she doesn't squeal or faint in my presence. "Two things," I smiled, holding up two of my fingers near her face, which of course made her slink back away from me slightly. "You fed me last night—"

Katara resumed her annoyed grimace, and folded her arms across her chest childishly as she pivoted her head out of my direction, and focused on a blank space in front of her. "That was nothing more than a ploy to get you out of my house—WAIT," She half shouted, and turned around completely to face me. "You actually ate it?!" I nodded my head, smiling like an idiot. "Funny, I figured that a rich boy like you would have tossed it in the garbage." She blurted out, completely awestruck by my actions. "I had always thought people like you couldn't stomach commoner's food." She murmured, her tone soft and angelic, and yet she still sounded so far off and sad.

"I thought it was quite tasty, though I do admit that my cousin made fun of me for eating it." I stated coyly, rubbing the back of my neck, while a slight blush dusted over my pale cheeks.

I managed to catch the ghost of a smile on her tanned features, but just as it had appeared it was gone again while a glare replaced it. That will probably be the first time for a very long time that I will actually see any form of smile—I don't count sneers and smirks—along her face. "Anyways, what was the other thing you wanted to thank me for?" She grumbled, her voice returning to that agitated hiss that she used constantly. I frowned knowing that trying to figure her out was far more complex than what I thought it was gonna be.

"Giving me a chance to understand you a little—"

"Believe me when I say this," I peered at her, studying her face as she continued to speak blandly. "The less you know about me, the better off both of us are going to be. As a matter of fact, the less anyone knows about me the better everyone is." She hissed.

My eyes narrowed at her while she continued to stare off into space. Her eyes were either completely unreadable or they were just completely empty, but either way what she said wasn't acceptable by me. "What's that supposed to mean? You make it sound like you want to be eternally alone! What good would that do you?" I half shouted, causing her to refocus her attention back on me. I don't really understand why I was getting upset like this, but nonetheless I continued my rant. "Why would you want to be alone? According to what I have studied, humans need physical and mental contact with others in order to function properly." I stood up facing her while she did the same, both of our faces set in a deadly scowl, which did not waver in the slightest way.

"Constructing friendships with anyone would be nothing but a waste of my time!" She hissed, as she took a step away from me while I strolled closer to her, not letting her get away before she told me the reason behind her antisocial behavior.

"Why? Being alone isn't something anyone should want for themselves!"

"You wouldn't understand my reasoning behind it!" She shouted, and roughly pushed me away from her, which made me stumble a foot or two away. "Now go away!" She growled, and began stomping off into the direction we had just come from, but before she managed to get too far away I grabbed her wrist once more.

"You didn't answer my question, Katara. What is so wrong with having friends?" I asked, making sure to keep my voice as soft as possible, in hopes that she would calm down some and finally answer me. Her blue eye's though only seemed to harden at my words, while her scowl returned to her face at full force. "I'm not letting go until you tell me, you owe me that much." I probably should have kept my mouth shut, because my words only seemed to have angered her further, and out of the blue I felt my head snap sharply to the left as a throbbing sensation spread through my lower jaw. I instinctively dropped her wrist, and placed that hand on the corner of my lip, feeling a small wetness cover the tip of my middle finger. I pulled my finger away from my face, staring at the crimson liquid that shined slightly when the sun hit it, wondering to myself if I really was awake or if I was still back in my room sound asleep. I felt my face contort as I realized that I was indeed awake. "I'm...bleeding?" I questioned aloud to myself. How can I be bleeding from a punch that I received from a human girl? I'm supposed to be much more durable than a human, I'm an aristocrat vampire.

"I don't owe you anything, Blondie!" The voice pulled me out of my dazed state and back into the world of reality. "You're not my friend or family member, in other words I'm not obliged to tell you squat about me and my personal troubles. Now if you would excuse me, I have an exam to make up, Goodbye." The blue-eyed girl hissed dangerously, making me feel even more worthless than I already felt during that moment.

I watched dejectedly as she quickly scurried away back down the stone path. This girl is definitely much more complicated than what I thought before, I grumbled to myself as I slid down to my feet behind a few trees, feeling my eyes begin to droop as a consequence to my early arousal this morning. Perhaps this was all just a waste of time trying to solve the unsolvable. This girl obviously want's to be alone, why not let her. It's not my problem if she's miserable for the rest of her life, and why would I want a girl like her to fawn over me anyways? She's temperamental, cruel, violent, self-centered, and a good cook—WAIT—I don't care if she's a good cook or not, it still doesn't give her the right to hit me!

I shook my head to clear it, and to keep any more thoughts about _Katara_ at bay as I began to really feel the effects of my sleep deprivation. I suppose a short nap wont hurt anyone, I murmured sleepily as I pulled my knees to my chest and let my head rest there gently. My breathing soon began to even as I fell into a light slumber...

"Hey...up...Hanabusa..." A voice called softly, though I couldn't really make out who it was, being that I was still mostly asleep, and that I could only here bits and pieces of what this person was saying. "Hello? Come...late." I was able to distinguish the gentle voice as a girl, who—as a matter of fact—sounded a lot like Yuki Cross. Then as her voice became clearer I began to hear another voice. This one was male, and an angry sounding male at that.

"Just kick him, he'll wake up then." The male voice stated blandly, then it finally hit me! This voice definitely belonged to that jerk Kiryu, and he wanted Yuki to kick me! My eyes shot open, and I was on my feet in two seconds flat, immediately turning to face Zero who glared darkly at me. "Finally, what were you doing on campus while Day Classes were still in session, Aidou?"

Just like Zero, always gets right to the point of things. I scratched my head thinking of a logical excuse to why they had found me napping under that tree just now. "Well you see—"

"What happened to your face, Hanabusa?" Yuki asked suddenly, while I felt my face flush slightly as I gently touched my lower cheek. "You have a bruise near the corner of your mouth, and your bottom lip is split open!" She stated compassionately, yet she still remained her normal energetic self. "Did you get in a fight with your cousin or something?"

I felt my cheeks heat up immensely as I remembered exactly what had transpired between me and Katara only hours ago, judging by where the sun is right at the moment. "NO! I clumsily fell out of a tree!" Okay that was probably one of the most ridiculous excuses I have ever come up with in my life, so the best course of action for me right then was to hightail it out there and back to the Moon Dorm as quickly as possible, and avoid any questions that they might have. "I gotta go, see you 'round, bye bye!" I replied hastily, and darted back towards the Night Class dorm.

I easily slipped passed the creepy guard guy, and made it inside the Dorm with a sigh of relief as I leaned tiredly against the door. Then I felt several pairs of questioning eyes on me. "Hello, stranger." I heard the cheerful voice of the Vice-president echo through the room. "Where've you been all day?" I opened my eyes to see a roomful of people, including lord Kuran, who were all dressed in the typical Night Class uniform, staring at me as if I had grown a second head or something. It was honestly beginning to creep me out just a little bit. Then I notice that Akatsuki wasn't amongst anyone in the room, and to my surprise I seen Ruka standing alone in the corner. Normally he's always with her, I wonder what the occasion is?

"Just walking around." I murmured, feigning a happy smile as I stood up, and straighten my clothing habitually while I started for the stairs, trying my best to avoid the eyes of the Dorm-president, hoping that he—just this once—wouldn't notice my lovely bruise and busted lip.

"Aidou," Came Kuran's calm and composed voice. I felt my body freeze the second I heard Lord Kuran utter my name. His voice just held so much authority, even when he said something as simple as my name, I had no choice but to listen to what he said. "You were bleeding recently, what happen?"

I turned to face him, while a fake smile spread across my face and thought of the perfect excuse. "Earlier to day while I was out on my walk, I managed to trip over a tree root since I was in a state of utmost tranquility, and when I hit the ground my tooth sunk into my lip splitting it open as such," I stated pointing to the gash on my lip. "Also, before you ask, this bruise is from a rock that I smashed against when I fell too."

"It seems to me that you've had an eventful day, but what will your fan girls think if they see that you've been injured?" Ichijo added smiling as per usual.

I waved my hand dismissing his statement. "They'd only swoon over me ten times more _because_ I'm injured, or they won't even notice." I stated in a flamboyant manner as I climbed to the top of the stairs. "I need to change, I'll see everyone at the gate." I finished as I waved goodbye for the moment. I opened my door, a smile still spread widely on my face as I walked to my dresser to quickly change into my white uniform, and clean up my appearance some.

I was tightening my tie when I heard my door open and close impatiently. "Who is—"

"You went to bother that Day Class girl, didn't you!" Akatsuki more so stated rather than asked. I turned around to see my cousin casually leaning against the door with an expression of irritation lining his features. I merely stared at him for a second then feigned an innocent smile, which seemed to only cause the aura around him to darken further, along with a heavy set scowl forming on his features. My smile faltered and I glanced shamefully to the carpeted floor of our room. I've tried to lie to Akatsuki before, yet time after time he could tell. He could read me like a book, but what am I to expect from my best friend? "Hanabusa, why do you always feel the need to do something as stupid as this? You do realize that when you get caught up in your stupid antics you tend to drag me down along with you." He pinched the bridge of his nose, while his irritation level receded slightly. "Why are you so obsessed with getting this one girl to like you? You have plenty of other fan girls who fawn over you when they see your face on a picture. What makes this girl so special?"

I rubbed the base of my neck, laughing sheepishly. "Your guess is as good as mine, Akatsuki." I laughed again, but then my face contorted into a more serious expression. "On a more serious note, she seems different. She doesn't drool over me, or bend down and kiss the ground I walk on. The only way that I can describe her is that she is the complete polar opposite of all of my fan girls. What really makes her interesting is that she doesn't fall for my charms that all the other girls fall for." I stated in a wondering tone as I headed for the door, passing Akatsuki who grunted at my reply, but didn't push the issue any further.

We walked towards the gate where everyone else was already standing, listening to the loud shrieks on the other side, and Yuki's failed attempts at getting the psychotic fan girls to leave. Sometimes I pity poor Yuki because she is—for the most part—doing the perfect job alone, while Kiryu is skipping out somewhere. "Is the girl pretty in your opinion?" Akatsuki's voice asked indifferently, while pulling me out of my thoughts.

I felt my face turn bright red as I glared in his direction. Why on earth would he think that I would think a human girl is pretty. "Of course I don't think she's pretty!" I growled just a bit to loudly, gaining the attention of none other than Vice-president Ichijo Takuma.

"You never mentioned that you were crushing on someone, Hanabusa. So who's the lucky girl?" He asked cheerful as ever, easily throwing an arm over my shoulders since I was a bit shorter than him, not that I really cared that he was taller than I am. "I'd love to meet her."

I shrugged his arm off me and turned to face him. "I am not crushing on anyone, so there's no one for you to meet, Ichijo. Now drop it." I grumbled defensively, then turned around to meet the face's of my adoring fan's as the gates slowly began to open with a screech.

I briefly met Yuki's dejected reddish-brown eyes as she stepped out of the way to let us pass, and—as expected—Zero was nowhere in sight. At least when he's here, Yuki doesn't have to die trying to keep back the rampaging fan girls. All well, time to rile them up further anyways. "Good morning, Ladies!" I shouted over their voices, waving my hand as I began walking. "Don't you all look stunningly cute today!" As expected some of the girls fell over astounded by my statement. I mentally rolled my eyes at their ridiculous reaction just to a few words that I said. Then I seen a familiar lanky blonde-haired girl, the one from earlier, Yume I believe her name was. She stared at me with hearts in her eyes, practically screaming _I Love You_, but after a second she must have notice the bruise on my cheek as well as my split lip. Yume looked to the ground angrily doing a strangling motion, she had obviously put two and two together. Better fix this before she lets the rest of the fan girls know how I had gotten hurt, and gang up on Katara. I'm sure she could probably handle three or four of these girls on her own, but if she was surrounded by say, thirty, or forty, she'd be beaten senseless.

I walked over to her and gently lifted her chin to meet my eyes. Yume's face instantaneously flushed red as she nearly fell limp. "Your name is Yume, correct?" she nodded her head, obviously still in shock for me touching her. I lowered my lips to her ear and began to speak in a whisper, as well as covering the side of my mouth to keep anyone from reading my lips, which most women seem to be naturally gifted at doing. "I see that you put two and two together when you seen my face, but you and your two friends aren't going to say anything because that will stir up unnecessary trouble. If you do I would be very displeased. Also tell Aki and Naomi that if they say anything, I'll tell both Senri and Akatsuki their little secrets, since I heard your entire conversation earlier." I smiled dangerously at her as I pulled away, winking in the process. I watched as her face went from just a light blush to a flat out red, while she stared at me. Her eyes were wide and embarrassed now that she knew that I had heard what her friend said about me. I laughed lightly, as I bounded off back in to my place in line, as Yume grabbed both of her friends by their wrists and hustled out of there, nearly tripping several times.

"Was that the girl you keep obsessing over? If so, she seems just like any of your other fan girls. She's not at all different." Akatsuki mumbled soft enough so that I could only hear him, and not draw anymore unwanted attention from a certain, overly happy Vice-president.

"I'm not..." I stopped abruptly in my tracks, and my waving ceased. this action caused Akatsuki to bump into me slightly, yet I hardly noticed because of the ice-blue eyes that glared at me twenty or so feet away...

Author's Note: FINALLY! I'm done! My fingers wouldn't stop their typing! This is by far my longest chapter—which means it's more prone to errors (_)—but I really enjoyed writing it. It was quite fun to be able to control another character and change the perspective some. I'll try and keep this short—

Katara: *Shouts* BLONDIE SEEN MY UNDERWEAR?! How **DARE** you!

Hanabusa: You had Katara call me a _**PLAYBOY**_!

Katara: You are! You're a pervert too!

Hanabusa: *Flush* NO I'M NOT! I didn't mean to see your underwear, blame it on the random gust of wind!

Me: Calm down both of you—

Katara: …

Hanabusa: …

Katara: Lets kick her ass, Blondie!

Hanabusa: *Smirks* I'll be more than happy to oblige. *Rolls his sleeves up*

Me: Okay everyone is about to kill me, so I gotta go! I love all of you, and I'd love you even more if you review. Have a great day!


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Hello, and how is everyone right now? Good I hope, but if you're feeling a bit down I hope you feel better. This is the fifth chapter of Thawing A Heart of Ice, and I'm surprised since I haven't really ever gotten past chapter four on any piece of work that I have ever written. LITERALLY every Fanfiction, or story I have started hasn't EVER gone passed chapter four, kinda weird huh? Oh, and if you're wondering where Katara and Hanabusa are right now, they're locked up in the broom closet for the time being—THEY'RE NOT DOING ANYTHING INAPPROPRIATE—since last chapter they kinda tried to disembowel me. Anyways, please enjoy this chappie!

Katara's POV:

"Dammit!" I shrieked hearing my voice echo throughout the grounds of the school. A few heads turned in my direction curiously, but one small glimpse towards the momentarily curious students made them turn away apprehensively, pretending that I was just an insane ghost that they had to put up with. Though right at that moment I hardly even cared if I looked like a complete deranged idiot, I was upset for a good reason. "Why the hell did I have to be Headmasters errand girl? He has two legs that aren't broken, so why do I have to tell Yuki and Zero that he wants to talk to them about that party thing that's coming up?!" I yammered to myself, zipping up the black and blue plaid jacket up partly over my white shirt, before I stuffed my hands irately into the pockets of my navy-blue boot-cut jeans. I hate that stupid uniform! Whenever I wear it I feel all exposed, and if a random blast of wind hits me my skirt flies up and—THAT STUPID BLOND FOOL SEEN MY UNDERWEAR! Oh, if I see him I don't think I'll be able to hold my tongue from spitting out a long run-on sentence filled with every insult known to man! _I'm not letting go till you tell me, you owe me that much_. What on Earth is his problem? What I don't understand is why I owed him an explanation at all, what did he ever do for me?! That moron is infuriating!

I stopped in my tracks, and closed my eyes tightly, taking a relaxing breath to help my nerves calm down and stop jumping all around. That pestiferous creature isn't even among my presence, and yet he is still making my nerves buzzing all around like a bee on a rampage. I sighed heavily, placing both of my hands on my forehead gently. I did this for mainly two reasons: First, so I can gently caress my throbbing temples and further relax my body, and Second, with my hands being occupied I wouldn't be able to bash my brains in! Okay, okay, Katara, you really need to stop letting that imbecile inside your mind. All he's doing is making you a lovely serving of brain pudding, I told myself calmly.

I opened my eyes back to the Autumn decorated world, and orange and purple sky, feeling a reassuring breeze lick at my exposed skin. It felt nice, and since I lived in the south pole most of my life the winters that may seem brutal to others seemed like a summer day to me. I smiled at the thought, knowing I had an edge on most people around here. They just _Loved _to complain about how it was beginning to get colder outside, even though they know winter is right around the corner. You could freeze me and I wouldn't complain, well, I guess my bending must help regulate my body temperature, I do control water after all, furthermore, it would only be expected that I am able to respond well to colder temperatures.

I felt my legs begin to move back in the direction of the Moon Dorm gates, still feeling pissed off at Kaien—at a lesser level now—for making me do his dirty work. I remember exactly how the conversation took place...

_I walked into the headmasters office being that he had sent for me, otherwise I would have been in my home drinking a nice cup of cocoa. "Hello my dear niece! I have a favor to ask of you." I sighed disinterestedly as I place my head in the palm of my hand, staring at him with bored eyes. "Would you mind if you delivered a message to Yuki and Zero for me, pretty please?" He asked, clasping his hands in excitement, his voice conveying a rather beggary tone to my ears._

_I stared at him, rolling my eyes in the process. "Fine, whatever. Just tell me where they are because I don't feel like searching left and right for 'em." I stated, my tone flat like a barren plateau, cursing my luck since I had unofficially become the headmasters errand girl not long after I had arrived here._

"_GREAT!" He shouted, his girlish screech nearly deafening my ears. I wonder why he is so over dramatic all the time? Well it does explain where Yuki gets her enthusiasm from, and why Zero finds the need to avoid Kaien at all costs. "Please tell them that we are having a meeting about the Halloween party that will be taking place Saturday evening. Isn't that exciting?!" I merely stared at him, my features remaining passive and unimpressed by the mention of this event. "And you will be going, right?"_

_I blinked several times, processing the question until I dug up my normal repeated reply that I used anytime he wanted me to attend a social function. "No, sorry. My schedule is completely booked Saturday. Also, why should I go somewhere where I'm not welcome anyways?" I stated objectively. "The people at this school either hate me or are scared of me. Why would I want to be surrounded by an atmosphere like that?" I murmured, my voice not changing in the slightest pitch either._

"_And who's fault is that?" He sung childishly. My face contorted back into one of my normal glares that rested on my face most hours of the day. "See, that's the reason. You've become so unfriendly ever since you moved here. When I first met you you were so sweet, and you didn't glare all the time either." My grimace darkened further. You know damn well why I've become so unfriendly, I mentally replied, I really wasn't in the mood to fight right now about how the whole 'new' me stinks so badly. The headmaster's large smile fell and was replaced with a look of concern, and his voice even lacked the happy-go-lucky edge to it now. "Katara, you need to let go of the past. Bad things happen to everyone, some worse than others, but if you continue to hold on to it you're never going to be happy." He stated as gently as he could._

"_You've told me that before, but how can I let go of something that I had cherished so much?" I questioned, desperate for an answer to all the pain I have been through. I wiped my eyes to help keep the tears at bay, but regardless of my efforts they still rolled down my face. "The only reason I'm cruel is so I don't grow close to anyone and risk being mentally injured for a THIRD time! Being alone is the only way to ensure my protection." I stood up, heading for the door, but Kaien had spoken again in the same gentle voice he had used a second before._

"_You need to let love in. Love is the only thing that will heal a broken heart." I turned slightly, seeing him still smiling at me with his chin resting on his clasped hands, however, before I had the chance to say anything he shot up out of his seat, and pointed his finger dramatically at the door. "Yuki and Zero are probably preparing for the switchover right now, so you better hustle your bustle to the gates before they open if you wish to beat the Night Class!"_

_What? Now he sounded more like a drill sergeant rather than the Headmaster of this school. I swear he can just change from one mood to another at random—WAIT? Switchover? Aw man, I didn't want to go in the first place, and now I really didn't want to go since a depiction of a certain blond boy appeared before my eyes. "DAMMIT! WHY DO I—" I was cut off by his hands suddenly pressing on my shoulders, and proceeding to push me out as he murmured a melodramatic goodbye while he retreated back into the safety of his office..._

Now here I am, irritated as ever, approaching the Moon Dorm gates hearing the same amount of shrieking and shouting that I had heard yesterday. Yeah, I'll make it in time... IF I INVENT A TIME MACHINE, OR SOMEHOW MANAGE TO TRAVEL AT THE SPEED OF LIGHT! My eye twitch slightly as I began to hear the shrill sound of the gates screeching open... Well, not really, since mostly anything heard at that moment were the love confessions to the Night Class students. Why was the universe so cruel to me? Was I cursed when I was born or something? Great, now I'm picturing an ugly witch waving her wand above my head, hopping up and down saying that _I've cursed you_ in a million different languages.

I continued to walk forwards, my glare broadening with each step I took as I closed the distance between me, the rampaging fan girls, and the _magnificent_ Night class. It soon became clear that my presence here was most definitely not welcome, damn Headmaster, why'd he make me do his running? I heard a few girls whispering to each other, saying something along the lines of Katara's only here to upset our precious Idol. Oh for the love of god, how many worshipers does that blond moron have? I groaned inwardly, thinking matters couldn't get any worse until I seen the idiot whispering into that blonde girl's ear, the girl from earlier. However, when he skipped back into his place in front of a stoic orange-haired guy, and a less flamboyant smiling blond-haired guy, the girl and two others darted off to who knows where. You've got to be kidding me! Are these people famous celebrities, and I'm the only one here who hasn't heard of them before?

I wanted to turn back around and act like I hadn't ever stepped a single foot in this maddening hell-hole, however, Hanabusa just so happened to look directly at me, well, I was standing in the middle of the walkway, so of course he would look right at me. The expression on his face was priceless! He stopped in his tracks staring at me as if I was some alien from another planet. I snorted mockingly, beginning to walk more towards the right of the path, peering through the sea of fan girl's desperately looking for Yuki, and glancing around to see if Zero even came today—which it seems like he didn't since his silver hair would stick out in any crowd—so I could get this whole charade over with.

I could feel the blond's teal eyes glue themselves to my back as I slowly passed him during my nearly impossible search for the tiny female perfect. I felt one of my eyes twitch slightly, while my hands balled up tightly in my jean pockets. I swiftly spun on my heel facing the blond who was still staring at me confused. Then I noticed the orange-haired guy whisper something into his ear which made Hanabusa flush slightly, and smash the other boy's foot with his own, his eyes not leaving mine for an instant. "What the hell are you staring at, Blondie?!" I hissed, while his expression changed into that same predatory grin he shined at me near the pond yesterday, and—as expected—his majorly flamboyant persona switched on, and whatever type of personality he was using earlier and just a second ago was now completely hidden from sight.

With his arms stretched in a welcome manner he strolled towards me. "Hello, Katara. It appears that you have decided to attend today's switchover because you have finally realized that you are so deeply in love with me, and wanted to confess it in front of everyone." He declared amorously as he placed one hand on my chin, lifting it gently so my gaze was directed at his teal eyes and no where else. The grimace that rested on my face a mere second ago had become a glower of pure hatred, and if I would have been able to project laser-beams out of my eyes, Hanabusa would have been nothing more than a pile of smoldering ash by now. I felt my fist swing for the unharmed side of his face, but to my surprise, he effortlessly caught my hand and his grin widened.

This stunned me, making my scowl vanish. I felt a small amount of fear rise up in my chest as my heart began to beat faster against my ribs. Hanabusa seemed mildly pleased when he seen fear beginning to swirl in my eyes. "Not gonna happen." He smirked, letting his free hand slide menacingly down my spine to rest on the small of my back, pulling me flush against him once again. "I was completely unsuspecting when out of nowhere you hit me, but now that I know you will indeed inflict harm on someone if you feel the least bit threatened, I anticipated that you would try and strike me again." He purred as his lips brushed passed my ear as he moved the long strands of my chocolate colored hair that fell in light natural waves down to the center of my spine. This action made the little hairs on the back of my neck stand up at attention, while a heavy chill shot up my spine provoking the little bumps that began to rise on my skin. I could feel my body begin to tremble as many dark thoughts drifted through my mind. "You smell delectable." He purred again, running one of his long fingers down my neck, then back up again.

I felt my brain finally respond to this situation, telling me that I was going to be okay and that nothing was going to happen to me, especially since there were so many people gathered around here. "Let go of me!" I seethed, squirming in every which way, but that only made him tighten his now crushing grip on me. "Let go of me, Dumbass!" I hissed, using my leg to kick his shin. This action made him gasp lightly, but apparently didn't hurt him much, therefore, I perfected a round house hitting him in the shoulder, causing him to lose his balance and fall onto the dirty ground. My breathing was slightly uneven as I glanced around the area, seeing all sorts of fan girls shouting insults at me, but when I scanned over the students of the Night Class their face's either read of major shock, or of major awe, I couldn't really tell.

"Ow! My shoulder hurts now! What the hell are you? She-Ra?" I glared down at the fallen blond as he cradled his shoulder in a semi-upright position, while a pained expression lay in his eyes, however, the pain wasn't just because of the harm I had inflicted on him. I could sense something a bit deeper, but I was to angry to sit back and analyze the gaze in his eyes right then.

I took a step forward staring down at him, my eyes cold, just as cold as the ice I could bend. I latched my hands onto the front of his white blazer with an iron like grip, pulling him up slightly so his face was about a foot from mine. His egocentric persona had indeed been scared off by now and he peered up at me, his eyes wide and lined with both shock and bewilderment. "Let me make this clear for you. I did not come to this pathetic festivity to worship you or anyone else. I came—"

"But—"

"DON'T interrupt me!" Hanabusa recoiled slightly at my sharp tone, but nodded his head and became as silent as the dead. "I came here on behalf of the headmasters orders, nothing more! Now I will say it one last time, leave me alone, and that means don't touch me, don't talk to me, hell, don't even look at me. Do I make myself clear?" I questioned, tightening my grip on his jacket.

"Yes, you're as clear as day, Katara." He stated dejectedly as I let him go and straightened my form. Hanabusa though, didn't seem too keen on picking himself up right at the moment. I really must have busted his ego since I had just scolded him like that in front of his friends and worshipers.

My brain was indeed trying to flip on the motherliness switch, because the moment I seen his eyes they portrayed the classic Hold-me-In-Your-Arms-Because-I'm-So-Sad gaze, even though I know it wasn't directed at me—or anyone for that matter, rather his eyes were clearly stuck on a small gray rock that lie lonely on the ground—I felt my heart crack slightly, feeling a pang of guilt knot up in my stomach. Then a sudden image of Sokka flashed through my mind, making the same mournful face that Hanabusa wore right now. Dammit! Why'd Sokka have to pop up now of all times? He's just making it harder to remain angry at the blond moron!

I sighed angrily, grabbing the blond's uninjured arm, and heaved him up. At first it was a struggle because he was heavy and he obviously wasn't helping me out, but a second or two later, he was on his feet while his eyes still remained on the gray rock a few feet away. "That rock's not gonna make you feel any better." He briefly glimpsed at me, and his cheeks flushed lightly as he snapped his attention back down onto the rock. I sighed irately, and I thought my behavior was weird? I mean really, who seeks comfort from a rock of all things? "Goodbye, Blondie." I grumbled, turning to face the screaming Day Class students who were angrier than I had ever seen them before. Whatever, I grumbled to myself. "What the hell are all of you staring at? GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" I shouted, while pointing my finger in the direction of the Day Class Dormitory, and to my surprise a majority of them darted off to their respected dorms screaming like a bunch of escapees from an insane asylum.

I surveyed the area looking for any sign of Yuki. Oh no, what if that riot that just broke out because of mine and Hanabusa's little mishap ended up killing her? What if she was trampled into the dirt, leaving behind nothing but a pile of blood and broken bones! I felt my cold outer shell crumble into nothingness as my maternal instincts kicked into high gear, just as they would have if Sokka, Aang, Toph, and Suki, even that flame-brained Zuko would have gone missing. My eyes scanned the area thoroughly, my pupils darting back and forth with worry, and when I didn't see her my hands buried deep into my scalp. "Is something the matter?" I turned to still see a few night class students staring at me as if I had lost my marbles, that blond idiot included, but when I met his eyes, he flushed a dark scarlet and his eyes flew back to that gray rock on the ground. What the hell, does he have a pet rock in his dorm or something?

I shook my head to clear my thoughts so I could focus on the current situation, and not on Hanabusa and his suspected rock collection. "Yes, actually," I stated shakily, completely the opposite of the way I had spoken to Hanabusa earlier. My eyes still in the process of scanning the campus. "I'm looking—" I stopped when I seen a short girl limp her way to a tree, yelling something to a group of girls who still lingered around. "YUKI!" I shouted immediately darting off passed the Night Class students and into her direction, feeling relief run through my being, now that I knew she wasn't dead. The second I was at her side I helped her sit down at the base of the tree she was near as I turned a grimace towards the group of girls who wouldn't leave. "PISS OFF ALREADY!" I bellowed, which made them run away flailing their hands in the air, shrieking like a bunch of spooked hens. Though I'd prefer the spooked hen's over fan girls any day. I turned my focus back on Yuki, my eyes filling with major worry, and guilt because I felt that this was partly—mostly—my fault for her injuries. "Are you okay?" I asked, my tone soft and melodic just like a mother as I knelt beside her.

Yuki looked up at me shyly, while a soft smile graced her features. "You worry too much." She laughed, dismissing my question with a wave of her hand. "I deal with injuries like this every day of the week." She declared sportively, and attempted to stand up only to fall right back down with an oomph. "I just lost my balance, that's all, it's nothing to worry about—" I felt a light grimace of disapproval contort my face as I crossed my arms tightly on my chest. Yuki's smile diminished while she scratched the back of her neck. "Fine I tripped in a hole when I was trying to push back the Day Class girls." She whispered, softly sticking her lip out in a childlike pout, as a light red blush fanned over her pale cheeks.

My grimace dissipated and a small angelic smile worked its way on my face. "There is absolutely no reason that you should be embarrassed about an injury, Yuki, because I won't laugh...well only if you decide to trip over thin air, then I'd probably laugh." She chuckled softly at my attempt at a joke, even though I still suck at telling them I was glad that I made her smile. "Now I'm gonna take you to my erm...house thing," I sighed, aggravation began to creep into my being as I smacked my hands against my thighs. "I've already been here for some time and I'm still not sure what I'm staying in, ah, whatever I digress, you're coming with me so I can have a look at your ankle."

I stood up scratching my head in thought, debating with myself on how exactly I was going to get her down to my house. "Hmm..." I tapped my chin, putting my other hand in the dip in my side. "I could look for Zero—" I scrunched up my face in complete disapproval. No, that would take too long and Zero would scold me for leaving Yuki alone while she's injured. Never mind that idea, I'll just have to carry her. "Okay," I clapped my hands together, causing Yuki to jump slightly and her eyes widen in shock. "I have no choice, Yuki, I'm gonna have to carry you!" I stated proudly.

Yuki's brow raised slightly, then a coy laugh passed her lips. "Oh, Katara, I know you mean well, but—AWW!" She squeaked as I attempted to lift her up into my arms. Yuki may have appeared light as a feather, but in reality she was quite heavy because she's practically all muscle due to being a perfect. If I would have been in tiptop physical condition this simple task wouldn't have been so cumbersome, and I would have easily been able to carry her. "Katara, put me down!" She yelped as I took three awkward steps away from the tree before obliging to her wishes. The only reason I set her down was because I was struggling with the way I was carrying her, and I didn't want to drop her. "Wow! That was much easier than I had expected. I figured that you would have put up an actual fight, but instead you're complying with me." She stated, her tone awestruck.

"If I was healthier I could have easily carried you like that!" I retorted with an offended humph while folding my arms on my chest, and sticking my nose up immaturely.

"You'd be healthier if you ate decently..."

I didn't quite notice her voice drift off towards the end of her sentence because I was too busy feigning a displeased appearance. "Great! Another dietitian telling me how I need to eat." I muttered, my eyes drifting back onto her face. "I already told you, I can hardly stomach anything—What are you staring at? And why are you blushing?"

"Do you need some assistance in transporting Yuki somewhere?" A soft and calm voice said smoothly behind me.

I turned around sharply with my hands placed firmly on my hips, with a glare that could possibly ward off Satan himself contorting my features as I greeted a tall brunette who had eyes that were strikingly similar to Yuki's. "NO! I can take care of my friend by myself! I don't need anyone's help!" I barked, turning back to the petite perfect. "Okay, I'm gonna—" I started but was rudely interrupted by the Night Class student.

"You yourself said that you were ill, so please let me take her to the infirmary, it's no trouble on my part. Also, before you happen to ask I am Kaname Kuran, and I am well acquainted with Yuki." He stated objectively while letting a smile grace his features, though something about it was just plain out creepy. As a matter of fact, this guy had this very prominent creepy vibe all around him.

"I don't care if you're the man on the moon and you've known each and every one of Yuki's reincarnations. I don't know you well enough, therefore, I will not place my trust in your hands when it comes to her. And it's no trouble for me to take care of her anyways!" I proclaimed, hoisting the girl up on my back while her arms automatically snaked loosely around my neck as I obtained a decent grip on her legs to keep her from falling. I focused my attention back on the eerie man who seemed really intent on taking Yuki away from me, which in my book is an instant red flag.

"It's okay, Kaname." I heard Yuki state softly over my shoulder, making the male brunette smile kindly at her.

Then when he looked back at me, I watched his grin grow wide while his face contorted into a mix between a mischievous and calculating expression. "I can understand your worry." His dark eyes peered at me one last time before they focused on something far behind me. "Aidou! Come here." He said in a flat scolding voice, but that didn't concern me in the least. It was the person he was calling for that really concerned me.

"Please forgive my rudeness, Lord Kuran." The blond appeared suddenly a few feet away from me, bowing to the brunette with his eyes locked on the ground.

"Eavesdropping on other peoples conversations is like trespassing on someones property, you have no right to be there, and yet you intend to stay."

I heard Hanabusa swallow nervously as he straightened up, his eyes wide and shameful and...fearful? Was he afraid of this guy? I wonder why? He must be someone important because Blondie did in fact call him _Lord_ Kuran. "I only stayed to ensure that Katara didn't treat you poorly. I humbly ask for your forgiveness for overstepping a boundary once again, and I-I will accept any punishment you deem fitting for me." He stated in a meek submissive voice, making my head snap in his direction, with obvious bafflement written along my face.

"Yes, you will be punished for your actions—"

"Okay, hold everything," I stated obnoxiously startling the two of them, Kuran peered at me, an annoyed grimace adorning his features, while Hanabusa merely stared. His eyes silently pleading with me to halt my speaking, yet I continued despite it. "Yes, I admit that Blondie here did something that he really shouldn't have done, but the way he's practically begging for your forgiveness is beginning to make me think that you're going to behead him or something." I growled at the brunette. Then a question popped randomly in my head, why on Earth am I going out of my way to defend that idiot? I should be jumping with joy hearing that he's going to be punished, yet I'm not. Then I thought back to what I had said to Sokka when we were in that old rundown fishing town. _I will never ever turn my back on people who need me._ I'm not entirely sure if what I said back then applies to this situation or not, but the way Kuran seemed to make the blond fall from his glorified and proud pedestal with just a glance made knots form in my gut.

"Isn't that a bit hypocritical coming from you? You indeed started that childish fight with him earlier." My glare intensified, I'm really beginning to dislike this guy. I thought bitterly as I sat Yuki back down by the tree, then refocused my gaze back on him. "You physically inflicted harm on him, first is face, then you appeared randomly during the switchover and attacked him."

"I only strike someone if I feel threatened. That is the one and only reason, and both times he grabbed me and I was suddenly confined to a single spot which—for obvious reasons—made me feel threatened." I proclaimed. "Oh, and I also didn't appear randomly, I came here to deliver a message to Yuki and Zero from the Headmaster, so next time before you go pointing the finger at me and say that I attacked someone for no reason you best get your facts straight because I always have a reason for my actions, Prick face. So why—" I felt a cool hand cover my mouth and an arm wrap around my middle, pressing me against a body. I squirmed in his grasp feeling my temper flare.

"Lord Kuran, p-please forgive her outburst, she didn't mean any harm." Hanabusa pleaded uncharacteristically as he continued to hold me against my will. I struggled for a few seconds more, but quit when I realized that my efforts were completely useless, and instead I decided to intensify the grimace on my face that I directed at the brunette. There was just something off about him, and the feeling just wouldn't diminish.

"Alright." He muttered disinterestedly, and glanced back down at me. "I'll execute your punishment at a later time, Aidou, I'm taking Yuki with me to the headmaster's to attend to her injuries." He stated calmly, while picking up the petite girl who of which attempted—not really—to tell him that she was fine and that she could walk on her own, but he picked her up anyways. "I can't stand to see you hurt like this, Yuki. You can always come to me if you ever need anything." He purred in a sickeningly-sweet whisper, which made me want to gag up today's lunch which consisted of three or four saltine crackers that I managed to keep down, and a cold glass of water. A banquet fit for a king, I thought snidely to myself. Then Kuran's voice brought me out of my thoughts. "I can't leave you with her. I don't know her well enough to trust that she would take good care of you."

My eyes widened in shock, realizing that he had used my own words against me, and the way he said it made me feel like I was nothing but a worthless piece of garbage. I glanced up, meeting Yuki's eyes briefly right before Kuran began walking in the direction of the headmaster's building. Wasn't Yuki gonna say something? Anything? Just one thing that would tell that bastard that I was more than capable to fix her up, but her voice never sounded through the darkening grounds. I struggled in the blond's grasp, trying my damnedest to attack Kuran. "WHY YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF TRASH, YOU CAN'T JUST INSULT ME THEN LEAVE! COME BACK HERE, SO I CAN RIP YOU A NEW ONE!" I hollered in a muffled voice, completely forgetting that my mouth was still covered by the blond's hand, so my words came out more like this, _'Waooh waless pes of tas, oou ant sult me en lee! Omm ack ear, oh I an rip oou a ew on!' _Though I'm sure he still had a pretty good idea of what I said.

As the pair faded from my eyes and off into the distance, my struggles halted. I felt my eyes brim with unshed tears, and since I was so caught up in the moment I didn't even register that Hanabusa had uncovered my mouth, and remove the grasp he held around my body with his other arm. I felt angry and alone, but what I felt welling up in my heart was much harsher than both of those emotions. I felt betrayed, and boy does it hurt. How could Yuki not say one thing in my defense? How could she just let him make her decision for her, and toss me to the side like a kid who just received a new toy, forgetting completely about the one they had in their hands a mere second ago. "Do you want me to walk you home? It's getting dark after all." Hanabusa spoke, but I hadn't heard him. I wasn't intentionally trying to be rude or anything, my mind was just overloading with grim thoughts and unpleasant emotions. "A-Are you okay?"

I snapped my head in his direction which made him jump in surprise. "Here's my answer to your question. This is the reason I don't want friends because I'm always the one who gets hurt, no matter what!" I hissed, then pointed in the direction that Yuki and Kuran went. "She didn't say one word in my defense while that prude insulted me! What type of friend would let someone insult their supposed best friend? I know I wouldn't have just sat there if the tables were turned and she was the one being degraded!" I bellowed as I sniffled softly, knowing all too well that any second hot tears would be streaming down my face like overflowing river beds. I faced my back to the blond and fell to the ground, pulling my knees to my chest like a little child cowering in the dark. As much as I didn't want to be crying in front of someone I hardly knew, I just couldn't hold back the tears any longer. Great, now he's going to think I'm a big crybaby, and he's gonna disappear into the night—wait a second! I don't care what he thinks, he's not my friend after all. I pulled the hood of my jacket up over my head, before burying my face into the plaid sleeves.

The night silence was tainted with the soft sobs that managed to choke out from my sleeves, and into the chilly air around. "I can't befriend anyone who isn't undoubtedly snatched away from me, whether it be from betrayal, or it be from death." I whispered aloud to myself, thinking that Hanabusa had indeed left because he hadn't made a single peep for the last ten, or twenty minutes now, but wrong I was when I felt a gentle patting from a hand on my back. I peered up out of my hood slightly seeing that same far away gaze in his eyes that I had seen earlier today, I wonder what he was thinking about. "How long have you been sitting next to me?" I asked, while sniffling, making sure that the hood kept my face hidden as I lifted my head up to see him a little more clearly.

"Umm...I sat down maybe a few minutes after you sat down." I smirked slightly, liking the way he avoided saying that I was crying, a pretty smart move on his part because I probably would have snapped at him if he mentioned it. "For the last twenty minutes or so I've been debating whether or not to well, uh...console you." Oh have you? I thought bitterly, flipping the hood off my head which must have set off an alarm in his head, because he immediately froze and stared at me, a worried-like gleam shined in his eyes. "I swear I was not trying to anger, provoke or insult you, so please don't hit me."

I chuckled at his unnecessary apology, as he immediately drew his hand back towards his body, actually his words for once didn't piss me off. "I'm not gonna hit you—as a matter of fact your comment managed to _console_ me a little bit." I sighed heavily, while peering down at a pile of small gray rocks. My smirk intensified at the sight, I scooped them up in my hands, watching the blond from the corner of my eye who still seemed to be questioning whether or not I was telling the truth. "Hey, Hanabusa, if you're still feeling down I'm sure this small collection of rocks will comfort you." I smiled innocently at him placing the rocks in his hands. His face scrunched up in bafflement the second I met his eyes. I guess my attempts at humor are still as poor as they were when my brother went sword training. I felt my cheeks color as I looked away from him, embarrassment filling my gut and knotting my insides.

"You said my name." I glanced back at him with a brow raised slightly, did he even hear my statement about the rocks? "Up until this point you've called me nothing but _Blondie,_ I just wasn't expecting...erm rocks, why'd you give me a handful of rocks?" He asked while his teal eyes averted to the gray rocks in his hands, quickly veering the topic of conversation away from his name, it was probably for the best too.

"You seemed _so_ interested in that rock that was next to you earlier, so I figured that you had a secret obsession with them." I shrugged, glancing into the shadowy depths of the forest, feeling the slightest bit of unease bubble up inside my stomach. It felt almost as if I was being watched by someone off in the distance. As a result of this I hugged my knees a bit tighter while my face contorted slightly in thought. "Hey, Blondie, are you feeling a bit uneasy right now? As if there's a pair of eyes somewhere just staring at us?" I whispered, leaning a bit closer to him so he could hear me. Hanabusa shot me a quick glance, and stared at me in a partly confused manner. I sighed dejectedly and straightened my posture. "I guess I'm just being a paranoid fool." I mumbled, my voice was nearly carried away by the wind as I glanced to my hands, watching my thumbs twirl around one another.

"Now that you mention it, I have been getting that knotting feeling in my stomach, but" He started, his tone lowing a bit when he said '_but'. Then out of the blue_ he cautiously leaned into my bubble of space, and placed one of his arms around my shoulders. "You have nothing to worry about because you're with me, and I won't let any creatures of the night lay a single finger on your pretty self." I flicked him on the head, causing the egocentric blond to recoil back into his own boundaries and away from me. Apparently Hanabusa doesn't know the meaning of personal space. "Ow! You're so violent."

"Don't touch me please, I don't like it. Also can you please stop treating me like I'm one of your fan girls, because as I told you earlier, I'm not." I muttered softly, yet my tone strangely didn't sound as cold as it had earlier which actually surprised me some.

"I'm sorry, but you still are pretty, even with a glare on your face." He murmured with his lip sticking out childishly. I rolled my eyes, normally I would have complained about being complimented, but I didn't feel like picking a fight with the blond right that moment so I let it slide. "So, Are those rules of yours still in effect?" He asked, attempting to keep his voice even and nonchalant, yet I could still hear a desperate undertone clipping onto every other word he said.

"Hmm...I don't know." I turned to him, my blue eyes peering directly into his teal ones, which seemed like a small spark had been relit inside them. He then smiled softly at me, why was he so persistent? I haven't treated him nicely at all, and yet he still is trying to worm his way past my cold outer shell and into my icy heart. "Why are you going out of your way to try and befriend me? I've been mean to you ever since we met. Doesn't that make you think I'm a bad person and that you should just leave me be?" I asked finally, hoping that he would give me a straight answer.

He sighed, laying back on the grass while staring up into the dark and cloudy sky, calm as can be. "It's because you peeked my interest." I stared blankly at him, why would I be of interest to a rich boy? I'm sure there're plenty of things he could do to occupie himself other than bothering me all the time. "You are the only girl that I know of that's ever been so hostile and cruel towards me, so I wanted to figure out the reasoning behind it. Also, it gets quite boring going through the same routine each and every day."

"So I'm your official entertainment?!" I growled, narrowing my eyes at the blond while he looked up at me, biting his lip in attempts to hold back his laughter. My eyebrow rose in wonder. What could he possibly be laughing about? I didn't say anything funny, did I? "What the hell are you laughing at? I don't recall saying anything that was even remotely funny." I muttered, my scowl hardening further. Then I analyzed my words and came to a conclusion. "Entertainment? You pervert!" That was the moment he lost it and I felt compelled to throw the small gray rocks that still lay at his side at him.

"You ha, you can be my _Entertainment_ anytime you wish!" He chuckled, pounding his fist against the cold Autumn ground. I'm beginning to think that all men are perverts alike. You can't say one innocent statement without being ridiculed by the brain of an immature male. He opened one eye, quickly noticing the irritated grimace lining my features, and he immediately recomposed himself. "I was only teasing. There's no reason to get so upset, lighten up a little will you?" My glare remained firm as he sat up with a little coy smile on his lips, while he rubbed the base of his neck softly. "Are we friends?"

"NO!" I answered quickly as I watched his smile fall dispiritedly. I felt my features soften at the heartrending grimace he wore so well. I suppose I really haven't changed too much, seeing that I still have a hard time suppressing the urge to comfort the sad and hurt. "I'm not your friend, but I don't see you as an enemy." I compromised as I watched as his mood did a complete three-sixty. Now instead of remaining all mopey like he was a second ago, the sweetest grin adorned his face that could make any normal girls heart melt. "Stop looking at me li—OW!" I hissed, holding the back of my head. What on Earth hit me? I mentally questioned as I turned around to see a scowling silver-haired man. Oh great, Zero's here to scold me for being out of my house. I glared up at him. "That hurt, you big jerk!" I complained, wondering why he smacked me upside the head in the first place. Then I facepalmed, realization dawning upon me. Here I am, sitting leisurely on the grass way after curfew with a Night Class student, gee I wonder why he's mad. I retorted snidely to myself, as I kneaded my temples gently.

"Get to class, Aidou!" He snarled, yanking me up to my feet by my arm with much more force than I believed was necessary, I was pretty light to begin with.

"HEY!" Hanabusa hissed, standing up quickly. "Be careful with her, Kiryu! You nearly ripped her arm out of its socket!" Wonderful, the blond idiot is trying to act like the hero, I've dealt with Zero plenty of times. Why Hanabusa was getting so defensive on my behalf was beyond me. I peered at him through my narrow blue eyes, hoping that he would get the message and just leave things alone.

"Just leave. She's in safer hands with me rather than you anyways, Aidou." Zero grumbled bluntly, his piercing violet eyes never leaving the blond's form for a second, while the same could be said for Hanabusa. After a minute or two the blond broke his staring—glaring would seem to fit this situation a little bit better—contest with Zero to peer down at me, waiting for some type of confirmation I assumed. Oh for the love of—why is he acting like this? I've known Zero for nearly three year's and indeed know what he is and isn't capable of, while I've only known Hanabusa for a _day,_ and the only thing that I know about him is that he has an undying love for being fawned over, day and night. I glared at him mouthing the words _I can take care of myself_, and this action seemed to appease him, being that he nodded his head while glaring back up at my _friend. _I guess that is what I can call him. I really don't know anymore, because Zero has been acting rather strange around me ever since I arrived here.

"Alright, I'll leave. Akatsuki's probably wondering where I am right now anyways." He stated, scratching the base of his neck as his face turned coyly in my direction. "I guess I'll see you around, Katara, Bye!" The blond smiled as he waved goodbye to me, while bounding off promptly towards the main school building as graceful as a swan floating elegantly across a lake. I rolled my eyes, grimacing slightly because now that we have had a decent one-on-one conversation, Hanabusa seems even more...well I really don't know how to describe it, but I guess mildly protective would get the point across sorta.

"Stay away from him, Katara, he's dangerous—"

"Could you let go of me?! I mean really, what is it with people touching me today? There is this wonderful thing called personal space, and I just so happen to be really good friends with it!" I ranted as I snatched my wrist back from the perfect, examining the red finger marks that he had left behind. Stupid Zero, apparently he doesn't realize that his grip is damn near bone crushing. I glance back up at his scowling features, disapproval written along his entire face, I rolled my eyes. "Yeah yeah, he's the type of guy that's nice to you only until he gets what he wants, then he throws you aside as if you're nothing more than an insignificant bug, blah blah blah." I stated bluntly as I waved my hand in dismissal. It's not like I wanted to hang around him, he just so happens to pop up everywhere I am, he's like a cold that I just can't shake. "I can take care of myself, I'm not a little girl you know."

"Tomorrow you are to be at the gates at five-fifty, not a moment later, and in uniform," The stoic perfect muttered irately, completely ignoring my comment.

I glowered, feeling mildly disrespected. Then out of the blue he tossed a white armband at me with a black symbol and a small red patch with the words _Gate Guardian_ sewn to the right of the symbol. My brow quirked up, it was a perfect's armband, just like Yuki and Zero's, but with the exception of the red patch. Why was I receiving a perfect's badge? I never signed up for it or anything of the sort, as a matter of fact, I have not once ever thought of being a perfect. What type of sick joke is this? "I don't want this, I'm not perfect material! Take it back!" I hissed, trying to hand the stupid armband back to Zero who of which crossed his arms while his scowl intensified.

"I can't take it back. Kuran had recommended you and discussed the matter with the Headmaster, who of which thought it was a great idea and told me to give this armband to you immediately. Your duty as a Partial Perfect or Gate Guardian begins tomorrow." I stared at him, my scowl falling from my face, leaving behind wide eyes and an agape mouth. Why would he recommend me to be a perfect? I treated him pretty coldly earlier.

"What are you talking about? Why would he recommend me? To be honest, I wasn't really all that nice to him when we met earlier." I explained, examining my badge while Zero merely shrugged. Wow, what an enlightening answer. "Well, tell you what, I don't want to be—"

"Too bad! I never wanted to be a perfect to begin with, but I had no choice in the matter and neither do you. So I better see you tomorrow on time." He growled as he turned on his heel and practically vanished from my sight within mere seconds. Ugh, Zero's so damn pushy and he's a hypocrite too! He's never on time in the first place, so what gives him the right to tell me to be on time when he never is?! I sighed begrudgingly, beginning my journey towards my house.

I traveled no more than three feet before stepping on what I thought to be a rock, but when I nearly fell flat on my back, I discovered that it was a marble that wished for my demise. I picked it up, rolling it between my fingers as I studied it. It looked really old since the shine was rather dull, it also had many little nick's and scratches on the surface. Even the color that must have once been a vivid teal had faded and dulled. "I wonder if this belongs to Blondie being that it's the same shade as his eyes." I sighed shoving the old marble into my pocket. "I guess I'll ask him tomorrow since I have unfortunately become one of the Night Class's bodyguards." I grumbled to the silent trees around me. Tomorrow is going to be hectic, I just know it since I have now been randomly selected as a perfect. I thought grimly and headed for home with my aura darkening further.

Author's Note: Yet again, I have written another long chapter, I hope no one minds too much, and this isn't at all how this chapter went in my mind, though it probably would have been even longer if I would have a gone according to plan, all well. I hope you enjoyed!

P.S. I got kinda lazy and didn't feel like super-proofing this chapter, so sorry about any grammar mistakes and misspells! Oh, and merry late Christmas and a happy new year, or happy whatever holiday you celebrate!


End file.
